A Different Choice Made
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: Bella decided not to go to Italy with Alice to save Edward. Her life changes because of it. Will Edward be saved? Will Jacob get a chance? Will the Volturi ever find out about her? Will Victoria get her revenge? How will the destined events unfold now. Who's life did she unknowingly change forever. Will Edward take rejection well? Set during New Moon. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a new story and a new book series. I hope you all like it. I am still not sure of the final pairings but I hope not to disappoint. As always feel free to let me know of any questions and or suggestions you may have. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my first chapter.**

Aro sat on his throne contemplating the events that had just occurred. Young Edward Cullen baffled him to an extent. He had experienced everything in the young vampire's existence and a few things stood out to him. Alice's power of seeing the future. Her mate being The Major. Carlisle being well and still 'vegetarian' (with a rather large coven). The current status of the shifters. Lastly a young woman named Isabella Swan.

He absorbed everything Edward had in his mind about her. Her luscious scent when she first walked into his class. Her observant mind and selfless nature. Her relationship with the shifters, but especially her ability to block his powers in human form. Even her father sounded slightly muffled to him. He pushed back his thoughts about her and focused on the other details with intense scrutiny. He didn't want Edward to see the depth of his musings. Sadly he would have all the time he wanted for that since he is set on dying. He offered him a place in his guard and even had Chelsea try and bind him but his link to the poor dead girl was still too strong.

He hated to lose such a talent but he knew young Edwards intentions. He would end his life one way or another so he would be back soon and they would be forced to end his existence. Of course no one else besides himself would care. Many of the guard detest the Cullen's for their diet and Caius has always been one for executions. Marcus doesn't have any strong emotions anymore so his position mostly remains neutral.

Aro decided to keep his thoughts hidden since Edward would return soon seeing as he would expose himself to the humans forcing him to end him. Aro sat in the throne room waiting but no one ever brought Edward back. Finally he called for the guards near the entrance and reached for their hands. Aro saw that Edward was inches away from the sunlight when he suddenly stiffened and quickly put his clothes back on.

He was curious as to what could have been the cause for such a change in his actions. Very few things surprised him anymore and he was glad to have something new to think about. Edward had no plans on 'living' without that magnificent creature named Isabella so it must have been something of extreme importance to cause him to change his mind. 'Perhaps he "heard" something in someone's mind' Aro thought. Deciding to indulge in his first interest Aro began to think about the girl named Isabella. She was as beautiful as her name. She didn't wear gaudy clothing or excessive makeup, or even makeup at all, she didn't even have that over inflated ego that beautiful girls have these days. Aro could not believe just how women have changed since his day but he was glad this particular girl still held herself with high morals and integrity. No wonder young Edward was in love with her. It was a shame he thought she was his mate. Judging by his thoughts Aro knew he was mostly deluding himself into believing her to be his mate since he was more than likely lonely since he is surrounded by mated couples. He knows he can tell the difference since he can hear their thoughts but he more than likely choose Bella the same way Aro choose Sculpicia.

He had been so lonely and decided to take a mate. He found what he wanted in her so being with her was simple enough. Sadly after his sisters' tragic death he and Caius had no choice but to ensure the safety of their mates and resolved to mostly confining them to their tower. Thanks to Corin they are content with their situation and don't mind at all. Sadly for Aro over the years it seems that the woman he fell for is no longer there. She is still herself but thanks to Corins power she is just content. He missed the passion and fire in the woman he once relished to be with.

Aro allowed his thoughts to wonder on every new bit of information he just acquired. It was brief given that soon his brothers were soon calling for his attention. He was oblivious to the fact that he had spent nearly 5 hours simply musing in his own head. He delighted in the idea that something that would be so insignificant to his brothers had consumed his mind. Thankfully for him he would have all the time in the world to indulge in his little musings.

* * *

><p>Edward was on the cusp of being able to be with his beloved. He knew their decision before he heard it. Aro's personality made for some obvious decisions at times. He would never even entertain the idea of being without Bella for a moment so his little offer was wasted. Jane was the happiest at his decision, he could practically feel her wanting to use her power on him if he had said yes, let alone her thoughts were the loudest in protest. Just when he was about to step into the light and be exposed to all of the people enjoying the festival he froze. Images of Bella began to flash in his mind.<p>

She was at her house with that mutt and Alice. She was begging her to come with her to Volterra and save him from execution but she refused. A wave of excruciating pain and relief hit his heart. His own beloved didn't want to be with him or even try to save him. She was clinging onto that mutt and he was comforting her the way he used to. He knew instantly he was hearing and seeing into Alice's head.

"She's alive Edward. Stop this, she isn't dead, Rose should have never told you so please stop." He heard her say.

Edward covered himself up and bolted out of there. He didn't want to give the Volturi a chance to catch him and punish him for almost exposing himself to the humans. Just as he was outside Italy he found and followed his sister's scent. She was waiting for him with a look on her face that showed relief, pain, annoyance, happiness and downright fury.

"What the hell were you thinking? You should have verified the news yourself instead of going off on whatever elusive response the mutt gave you!" She embraced him and Edward let her memories of what happened fill his mind. He knew she would be hurt but he never thought it would be to the point of her refusing to save him. He had screwed up royally. He had to close his eyes and stifle his groan as he watched her get angry and refuse to help the 'bastard' that left her in the woods to nearly freeze to death.

He should have thought of the possibility of her following him but he was too busy trying to put some distance between them to avoid retracing his steps and running back to her side. He had the perfect girl in front of him and he broke her heart and trust. Edward looked into his sisters eyes and wondered why he couldn't see her anymore. 'The dogs, of course. Alice must not be able to see them and since Bella is with the mutt who pines for her she would be blocked from her sight as well.' It took all but a second to decide what he wanted to do and before he said anything he saw it in Alice's vision.

"Okay, let's go home." She said as she bounced on her heels. The

* * *

><p>Bella paced back and forth in her bedroom as Jacob watched her from the bed. He decided against holding her down and forcing her to stay put but he was still basking in the happiness of her choice. She chose to let Doucheward die and stay there with him. For a second he thought he was going to lose her to the pixie. The look that passed her eyes when the pixie said his name was hard to watch but in the end she told her to leave her house and go fix the problem herself since they were no longer together. Jacob loved the look on the pixies face as he soothed an angry Bella before she stormed out of there obviously unhappy with her choice.<p>

Bella finally huffed and dropped herself on the bed next to Jacob.

"Feel better honey?" Jacob asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was in such a great mood. Why did she have to come back into my life? He promised he and his family would never interfere again and then she shows up." Bella cuddled closer

"I know honey but she left already and hopefully this will sort itself out." Jacob curled her into his body. She fit perfectly into him. "Let's not let them ruin our day okay. Besides I almost lost you today with your stupidity to jump off the cliff without me. Had the guys not showed me they saw you who knows what would have happened."

"I'm sorry I just really wanted to try it and you just disappeared so I figured what the worst that could happen." Jacob shot her a look. "Yeah I know I forget I'm a danger magnet." Bella tucked her head deeper into his chest.

"How could you ever forget that? It's like saying you forgot what you look like." Jacob said with mock astonishment.

"Shut up Jake. I just feel safer around you and the pack that's all." Jacob couldn't help the huge smile that came from her admission.

He had worked so hard to make her feel safe with them and she acknowledged it. When the 'fairy' finally left and left Bella alone and in the woods near death he was ready to kill anyone who got near her. He never left her side night after night and thankfully Charlie was okay with it since someone else was helping him. But soon he felt angrier and angrier every night he felt her shiver and scream in her nightmares because of HIM. September and October passed quickly for him trying to make her wake up and chase away her nightmares. It seemed to work and for a while her sleep was more peaceful. Jacob felt his whole body relax in seeing her change. He also noticed his own change and seeing Sam, Jared and Paul near him as well. He also had this weird feeling of being watched at night when he was with Bella. It infuriated him. It seemed like anything ticked him off but he handled it. Then his dad started saying he couldn't sleep over anymore that it was too dangerous. As if he would ever take advantage of a girl let alone Bella like that in her state. When he yelled at his father for even suggesting he would ever be like that bastard and break her heart he started to convulse violently. He felt like he was breaking apart to his bones. Then he found himself huge and with paws he thoroughly freaked out. Needless to say calming down took some effort.

When Bella finally managed to figure out the truth with his help, and Paul's, he couldn't have been happier. She was good with weird. She came to the realization that her life was just destined to be tethered to the supernatural. Jacob was disappointed he didn't imprint on her but he was determined to never again meet any new women to avoid the imprinting. The guys found it ridiculous but they understood his feelings towards her and the hatred of having ones choices taken away. Paul still didn't like her but when Jacob shows him how she dismissed the pixie he is sure he will change his tune. Bella seemed to wake up after her discovery, that or nearly being killed by Paul must have done it. She seems to do better around the supernatural. Bella woke up from her deep depression and began talking and to everyone's happiness eating again. Charlie and she practically lived at the reservation after that.

A week after she discovered the truth Bella surprised the hell out of Jake when she kissed him and smiled. Jacob froze for a minute and she just smiled and told him she wanted to give dating him a try. Jacob howled in delight and pretty much alerted the guys by accident. Bella blushed deeply since she hated their attentions but got over it. Needless to say Jacob had so much to be thankful for that Thanksgiving. She spent her days at school and afternoons in La Push. The nights Jake didn't have patrol he would sneak out and stay with her. When he would patrol he would just check on her every chance he could. Bella was a perfect addition to their small pack. Sam, Jared, Paul, Kim and especially Emily loved her. Emily had someone to help her fill to black holes the boys called stomachs and she wasn't alone anymore.

November seems so far away now to him since this month has been crazy. Apart from Laurent almost killing his girlfriend (yes you read right) he found out the other wonderful secrets Bella had been keeping from him. She told them everything that happened with James last year. When she showed them all the scar loud roars erupted from them. Jacob hated the fact that she kept that from him but she told him she was looking towards the future not the past. He couldn't stay mad at her if he tried. Now he had to make a hard choice and leave Bella after the evil pixie came.

Jacob told Bella that while he was rescuing her from the water Harry had a heart attack and died. Seth and Leah phased upon seeing this and now he had to go. He had spent the extra time with her since he texted Sam what happened but now he had to go. They needed him but Bella was coming with him since Charlie wasn't going home anytime soon.

Bella kissed Jacob goodbye and went to comfort her father and Billy. She cryptically told Billy that Jacob would need to talk to him about some visitors that showed up uninvited. Bella was worried for her life since Alice departure. She had everything she wanted since she started to heal. She loves Jacob and the pack is like a big family. Billy and Charlie are over the moon at their union and Jacob does his hardest to never imprint. He wants her and only her, he has even begun reading the old records for clues about imprinting and how he can have Bella as his forever.

She sat there with her family hoping Alice can keep Edward away from her. Deep down she knew he would be coming back for her. Bella just hoped he wouldn't cause too big of a mess when he returned.

**That was my first chapter of this Twilight story. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews. :-)  
>Look forward to hearing from you all.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the confusion that may have been caused from the first Chapter. In my rush to publish I forgot to mention a few things different in this story. I decided to base my story on a fusion of both the books and the movies. There are many things similar and different that happen in both so don't get confused. If you have read and seen both versions then you will know what I mean. Other than that I kept the changes to a minimum.**

**Bella: **She is a bit stronger than before Edward left. She found her inner strength and realized that what she and Edward had was not love but infatuation. She wanted to finally find her place in the world and she thought it was with the other outcasts.

**Edward:** He is still his usual self but he will change as the story progresses. The character development I envision is one that would have happened from his personality flaws. Since vampires are frozen in the age they are changed they cannot grow from their own flaws. Like children and their tantrums. ****

**Aro:** He is in his mid 20's (books). 5'10" in height. Mated to Sulpicia as a choice not true mate (Books). Aro did not kill his sister, she was killed by the Romanians.

**Caius:** He is in his mid 20's (films). 5'9" in height. I decided to keep him the way he looks in the films since I wasn't really looking forward to having all three kings be different ages so I decided to keep them all around the same age. Athenodora is his true mate. ****

**Marcus:** He is in his late 20's (I made up his age). He is actually 19 in the books but for the part I want him to play he has to be older. His true mate was murdered and since then he has been in a perpetual state of indifference. No one has heard him laugh or even seen him smile in so long. ****

**Jane & Alec:** They are between 12 and 14 when they were changed (books). I wanted to keep their description as it is in the books. Besides they were considered adults in the era they were changed in so I don't feel too bad about it.

**I may keep these changes or decided to make new ones. I know I should have a more solid base but I don't. I decided to forgo the usual rough draft and story outline and just 'wing it'. I am simply progressing the story as I see fit and how the mood strikes me. So it may be cheery, depressing, boring, shocking or whatever I feel like that day.**

000

The boys had a hard time calming down the Clearwaters. Sam had to phase back in order to let Leah think. The death of her father coupled with her and her brothers shifting was stressful enough that she didn't need to be inside her ex's head to top it all off. Seth was cooping slightly better than his sister but both of them couldn't phase back. Their shared thoughts of their father dying because of their phasing were still too much. Jared, Paul and Jacob were doing their best to keep them calm and explain what they could. Sadly for them Leah is the first and only known female shifter.

They had come to grips with never really having privacy but now with Leah they would have to learn to control their thoughts and keep her out. None of them were looking forward to fantasizing about Sam.

Jacob was having better luck dealing with the new wolfs than anyone else since he was sharing what he went through with his mom. That seemed to help them channel their emotions more productively. He wanted them to see that right now they needed to be with their mother more than ever since this was weighing on her the most.

Leah and Seth wanted to but trying to phase back into their human form was too difficult right now. They both 'cried' and mourned in wolf form for the time being. Jacob knew there was no way they would be going home tonight.

000

Billy watched as his remaining best friend and daughter mourned for Harry. Charlie was upset that Sue's children weren't there with her at this time. Bella tried to calm him down by saying she would be in the woods too with her friends if he died. She wouldn't want to be anywhere near anything or anyone who reminded her of him. Charlie let it go and held her tighter, he didn't want to even entertain that idea for a second, he kissed her head and held her.

Aside from preparing for Harry's funeral, so Sue didn't have to, Billy kept his thoughts on the message Bella gave him. He knew what she meant but he didn't know what it meant. Would they come back? Would more children change? Would his son loose her again? He couldn't stand the idea of those bloodsuckers taking his daughter again. She belonged by Jacobs side. She would make an excellent Alpha's Mate. She was selfless, thoughtful, caring, and stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

He hoped nothing would change the relationship between Bella and Jacob. Aside from the tragedy of Harry's death everything has been perfect.

000

**HunkyManMcCarty:** Bellabear are you okay?  
>Answer me please.<br>Alice freaked us all out today with a vision.  
>Bella if you don't answer me I will go back to forks and check on you!<br>Bella Rose made the mistake of letting Edward know what Alice saw. He is going to try and kill himself. Please answer me!

**LostSwan:** Emmett I'm so sorry for not responding.  
>Alice was here. She left empty handed.<br>I can't believe she thought I would leave with her after what he did. I'm sorry if you don't like my choice. I hope everything works out.  
>Oh and I didn't answer your calls because today Harry died so I have been with my dad. I only stole a moment to let you know I'm okay and still in forks. I have to go. Let me know what happened. Bye.<p>

**HunkyManMcCarty:** I feel so much better knowing you are okay.  
>As for your choice it was yours to make. My idiot brother will have to deal with it.<br>Edward is 'alive' I think Alice managed to get to him before he did something stupid.  
>She called us and told us they were fine and in Italy for now.<br>I know they are lying since he will try to get to you now that he knows you're alive.  
>I hope he doesn't ruin things for you and your dog. I mean Jacob ;-)<br>As for Harry I am so sorry. Let us know if there's anything we can do. Miss you.

As I look at my phone I can't help but smile at Emmett thoughtfulness. He may be a scary looking giant on the outside but on the inside he is as sweet as candy. He does have a point thought. No matter how hard I may try to delude myself in thinking that Edward and Alice aren't on their way here I can't hide from the truth. Jacob will have to know the truth about everything I have been keeping from him.

I should have never kept this from him but I wasn't ready to let anyone else completely in. I just hope he takes it well.

000

Edward ran as fast as he could without completely leaving Alice behind. His first and only priority was getting back to Bella. He would fix this and make sure she fell in love with him again. It doesn't matter what progress Jacob has made he won't let him come between them.

"Edward!" Alice screamed at her brother to get his attention. "If you are done with your inner musings would you like to know that I still can't see Bella."

"That damned dog must still be near her. At this time of night he should be far away from her. I'll make sure to lay down the rules when we get back." Edward said as he picked up his speed.

Alice's screams were slowly becoming distant. He couldn't waste another moment away from Bella. He was sure it was the 'mutts' fault she no longer loved him like before. Jacob shouldn't be anywhere near Bella. He has seen inside his mind and knows just what he thinks of her. Sure he may have some romantic feelings towards her but thanks to his 'genes' he has other things in mind as well. _'How dare he ever think those impure thoughts of my beloved.'_ Hormones on a rapidly developing teenage boy are a bad combination.

Edwards mind was racing with ideas and plans on how to approach Bella and win back her heart. He had no idea what he was walking into and he didn't like it. Alice wasn't much help. Everything seemed normal in Bella's life except that mutt being there and the fact that she now seemed to lose all of her feelings for him. Edward hated having had waited so long. He was sure he had finally found a chaste beautiful honest girl in this horrid age. She was a rare flower among his barren existence and he foolishly left her with the wolves. Literally.

He did think it was for the best since his family did almost devour her but he can see now that his choice may have been rush. What else was he supposed to do? Victoria was still out there planning to kill her for revenge and the last thing he wanted was to be an added danger. Hunting her down has been the only thing to keep him occupied. Somehow she keeps getting away and making him go in circles. Killing her would just have to wait. His first task was to assess the damage and get back into her life. __

000

"We should head back to Forks and make sure Edward doesn't return." Emmett told Rose.

"Yeah, I hate this. She finally decides to live and now he is rushing to take her life away. Not to mention who knows just what the Volturi know." Rose said as she rubbed her temples.

"Hopefully Alice got to him and not to anyone else. If the Volturi find out a human knows of us we will all surely be killed. Not to mention they will demand her death as well." Emmett said while holding his wife.

"Let's tell the others and head back. Carlisle can stay out of sight if he wishes since he did leave for a 'new job' but the rest of us can make some other excuse." Rose said as they both ran off to tell the others their plans.

Rose and Emmett had kept a tight lip and mind on being in contact with Bella. Rose couldn't stand seeing her mate so sad and depressed over missing his little sister. She brought out something in him that Rose hated to see gone. So she proposed the idea to Emmett of secretly communicating with her and of course he agreed. They have been able to know everything that has been going on with her. Rose wasn't too happy about her dating the 'mutt' but she did like the idea that it was her living and having a chance at a real future. Emmett just wanted to make it clear to Jacob that she was his little sister and hurting her would been war.

They both made sure to keep this from Alice as best they could. They still weren't sure if she knew about it so they just played it safe. It helped that they all pretty much went their separate ways after leaving. Now they all have to come together and make sure nothing gets out of hand. She knows how her brother and sister are and this could mean trouble.

**Not the best way to end this chapter I know I'm sorry but I am taking this one step at a time and just going however the mood strikes me. Still no thoughts on the final pairings though. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews. ****  
>Thanks <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob hated being away from Bella all of Saturday but the pack needed him and he had no choice. Thankfully Bella stayed on the reservation so there was no problem of that leech getting to her here. He still didn't know if Edward was 'alive' and frankly he was hoping he wasn't. Losing Bella after everything they have been through would kill him. He has always known she would be his greatest love and to have that disco ball come back and ruin it all would destroy him.

To make things worse now Bella has been acting strange. He knows it has nothing to do with the pixie showing up out of nowhere so the potential for disaster was high. Bella never talked about what she and Edward went through as a couple and frankly he was grateful. He didn't want to hear just how far they had gone but was over the moon when he and Bella became each other's first. It was always something he had wanted to share with her and his wish finally came true. He had never been so thankful in knowing just how much of a prude doucheward was.

Now Jacob was anxious. His instincts telling him something was wrong. He didn't want to think that she was having second thoughts about their relationship so he pushed those thoughts away. He almost succeeded until he saw the look on Bella's face as she walked into view. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that his wolf senses didn't even pick up on her footsteps.

Bella asked him to meet her at their driftwood after the funeral since she had something she needed to tell him. He didn't think anything of it until Paul saw it in his mind and began ranting like usual. After he showed them what she said to the pixie Paul was actually coming around to the idea of Bella being in it for the long haul but now he was having his doubts again. Jacob hated to admit the big mouth bastard got to him but he did.  
><em><br>I won't give you up again bells. If Edward wants you back it will be over my dead body._  
>"Hey honey. What did you want to talk to me about?" Jacob said as he embraced his girlfriend.<p>

"Hey Jake." Bella sat next to her boyfriend and tried to gather her courage and get to the point. "I. . ."  
>"Ugh here it goes."<br>"I just needed to confess something to you that I know you aren't going to like." Jacob stiffened at her words. Bad thoughts were trying to worm into his mind but he knew better than to give into his wolf side. Scaring her would only make her run away from him.

"Should I be worried?" He asked hoping the answer was no but he knew better.

"Not really. I just haven't been honest with some things and I need to let you know now since they will more than likely come up soon." Jacob nodded his head for her to continue and held her tighter. "The first thing is that I have been in contact with Rose and Emmett for months now."

_WHAT!? Why? Were you planning on leaving with them? Am I really not enough? What is it about those damn vampires that have you hooked?!_  
><em><strong>MINE. MINE. MINE.<strong>_  
>"Explain." He said in a gruff voice, Jacob refused to let his feelings show but his voice gave it away. He wouldn't jump the gun simply because the wolf wanted to hide his mate against the threat of vampires.<br>_Wait mate? I thought only imprints had that. Ugh, not now, focus._

"This was at the end of November. Emmett messaged me saying how much he missed me and hated being away. He said that he had tried to go back to Forks but Alice always stopped him. So eventually after they all separated he finally was able to contact me. I was so happy to know that at least one person from my other family still thought about me and missed me I felt ecstatic." Bella looked away. "I thought they all never loved me and leaving me was so easy to them. I saw Emmett as the big brother I always wanted. When he left so easily it was like a knife to the heart." She wiped away a tear and Jacob held her closer. Forgetting his silly urge to run away with her and hide her.  
>"I never told you because I was afraid of how you would react. We were just starting out and I didn't want to put any more unneeded stress on us so I just kept it to myself. Emmett and Rose know about us though. She and I have actually begun to be on better terms with one another. She is happy that I chose to live my life rather than freeze it."<p>

Jacob had to chuckle. The thought of Blondie approving of him was comical.  
>"I can picture her now giving us her blessing."<p>

"Shut up Jake." She pushed him and he let her think she could moved him. "So are you mad?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you kept that from me since we are talking about bloodsuckers but no because it wasn't anything bad. You needed to know they actually cared about you and I can tell you really like that giant so I'm not mad."

"Emmett." Bella corrected.

"Okay. Emmett, at least I didn't say bloodsucker, give me some credit. I thought you wanted to tell me you wanted to break up or something. I'm actually relieved. I would have been fine with anything as long as it wasn't that."

"Good to know." Bella smirked and he dove in for a kiss.

"Don't get any ideas I was just a little on edge with everything that has been going on." Bella hugged him knowing this was harder on him since he had spent all day yesterday calming down Leah and Seth and finally getting them to phase back. They were able to make it to the funeral this morning and then left again to avoid phasing in front of other people.  
>"Being away from you made it all worse. I needed you to be there to bring me back. You're my whole world Bella."<p>

"And you're my sun." They kissed on their 'bench' were he helped bring her back to life and watched the ocean together.

"Umm, Bella, you still haven't told me what the other thing is." Jacob asked not really wanting to know.

Bella let out a puff of air and prepared herself.  
>"Emmett told me that Alice got to Edward in time and that they are coming back here."<p>

_WHAT! NO. NO. NO. _  
><strong>MINE.<strong>_  
>YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!<em>  
><strong> .MINE.<br>**Jacob was shaking violently. He knew this would happen one day. He can never be happy. Everyone he loves leaves him. The only one that has ever stayed has been his dad and even he will leave him one day.

Bella held tighter onto Jacob squeezing his sides hard since it wouldn't hurt him. She rubbed circles on his back and waited for him to come back to her. He suddenly turned to her and gripped her closer to him. His eyes were yellow and she knew the wolf was present not Jake.

**"MINE."**

It wasn't Jacob speaking anymore. Bella knew better than to be scared. The wolf was a predator and it can smell fear. Emily and Kim had told her they have been in the presence of their 'mates' wolves and they never felt fear. They know as their imprints they can never harm them intentionally. Bella didn't have that reassurance but she did know Jake, and what he needed right now was her. And she knew what to do.

She slowly lifted her arm to his face and paused when a low growl came from his throat. When he stopped growling she touched his cheek and looked into his bright yellow eyes and spoke.  
>"Yours. Not his. Yours."<p>

The wolf acknowledged her words and slowly his eyes returned to brown. Jake sat there terrified at himself. He had lost control of his wolf. When she said he was coming back he panicked and in that moment of weakness the wolf took over. It wanted to bite her. BITE HER! He didn't know why but he just did. It was a sickening feeling to have a part of him needing to puncture her skin with his teeth. He felt sick. He felt like a vampire and that was worse.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry." Jake let her go and hid his face in his hands. He could have killed her. Lost her forever because of his wolf. 

"Jake its okay. I wasn't scared." He turned to look into her eyes to prove it to himself she wasn't lying. All he saw was truth.

"Your wolf just panicked. He didn't want to lose me to anyone. Especially a vampire, your natural enemy." Bella held his face with both hands and looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes that were nearly onyx.  
>"I wasn't scared Jake. I trust you and your wolf with my life. I know I am always safe by your side."<p>

Jake couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes.  
>"Bella you don't know what this means to be. It just reassures me that you're the one for me. I hate that I didn't imprint on you but I don't need it to know you are my whole world."<p>

Bella was so happy to hear those words come from him. She has been dreading the day he imprints because he wouldn't be able to control it and leave her. She would be like Leah after losing Sam. She knew right then and there she loved him.

"I love you Jake." The words finally left her mouth and they felt right. It didn't matter what happened in the future, right now was all that mattered.

Jacob gave her his most brilliant smile. He has always loved her and she knows it but this is the first time she has ever told him. His insecurities left him that instant and he kissed her with all the love, passion and devotion he could muster.  
>"I love you too Bells. I will always love you."<p>

They held in each other relishing in their own happiness. Jacob didn't want to end the moment but he had to. Although she said she trusted both of them he still didn't trust himself. Hurting her by losing his control would be unacceptable. Not to mention he was beyond freaked out by his wolfs urge to bite her. Bite her of all things, he would need to ask his dad about that.

"Bells as much as I hate to sour the mood I kind of have to." Bella looked worried and nodded for him to continue. "I'm sorry again I freaked out and went 'wolf' on you. I just hate the thought of him coming back. It has always been something I have dreaded. If I lost you after everything we have been through I think I would do the same thing HE did."

"Jake no. Please don't say that. I know when he left I was so lost and hurt that those thoughts did cross my mind but I see now how much that would have hurt all the people I love. Not to mention that I would have never had what we share."  
>Bella stared into his eyes for the next words she spoke.<br>"I live in that same fear as you. I'm afraid that one day you will imprint and leave me in pieces like Leah was after Sam. It would feel like the cruelest joke fate has ever made. I love you and I only want you. I chose you. He can never change that."

Jake and Bella stayed in their own little world comforting and reassuring one another. They shared the same fears but never acknowledged them. If they did it would make it too real. Sadly it wouldn't be Jacob imprinting that they should be worried about. Something else was in fates plan for them, something that would change the supernatural world forever.

000

_Where is she? She cannot still be at La Push with him._  
>Edward jumped tree top to tree top in the woods behind Bella's house. He was far enough to avoid being detected by the wolves on patrol but close enough to hear them. From what he gathered two new wolves phased and their father died because of the shock of it all. A female apparently was a first for the tribe.<p>

The only news about Bella was a glimpse of her in one of their memories attending the funeral. She was comforting her father while Jacob comforted her. He was too close to Bella for Edwards liking. It was enough to dedicate him more to getting her away from the dangerous mutt.

_'If you want to get closer we need to get Carlisle back here. He will ensure the treaty is respected._' Alice thought from behind him.

"If they return will it help in getting Bella back to us?" He asked trying to figure out the best way to work everything out.

_'It will since I know Emmett and Rose are coming and Jazz won't want to be far from me much longer so we pretty much have no choice but to have them come anyway. Call Carlisle and let him tell them we are back so they can stay off our side and you can be back in Bella's life. Plus I'm sure he would rather hear from you that you are fine rather than from me.'_ Alice said with a cheery tone. Even in her mind she can sound so animated.

"Fine, let's go further back. They could hear us from here if they get close." Edward jumped from tree to tree with Alice to get some distance from prying ears. No sense in giving them a heads up so Jacob can hide Bella. Edward smiled. '_Even if you try to hide her mutt I will always find her.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and by the reviews and Pm's it seems you did. I am so happy it has received such positive feedback. I will keep working to make it a great story. **** I am adding a few dates here and there to show where the story is and how it is progressing. It's more for me in order to keep proper track of the timeline. I am trying to make it as close as the book as I can.**

_Italics are thoughts._**  
>Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking.<br>**

March 21st (Tuesday) 4:00 a.m.

(Plink, plink, plink)

"mhmm" Bella groaned as that same annoying sound started to wake her.

(Buzz, buzz, buzz)

"What the hell?" Bella woke up and grabbed her phone. Someone was calling her at four in the morning.  
>"Jake? Why are you calling at this hour? Did something happen?" That woke her up. She knew he wouldn't just interrupt her sleep for no reason.<p>

"I'm outside, don't scream I'm coming up." With that he hung up and Bella sat up on the bed waiting for him to come in. The window opened quietly and in stepped Jacob. Even with only the moonlight Bella could tell something was wrong.

"Jake what's wrong? Why are you here right now, I thought you had patrol tonight?" Bella asked as she embraced her boyfriend who could really use a shower right now.

"Sam let me come but only for a few minutes. Bells I have to tell you something." Bella turned on her little side lamp and looked at Jake. He definitely had something very important on his mind. The look on his face said it all. "Sam received a call from Carlisle a little while ago."

Bella froze. She knew this would happen after Alice showed. _What if Edward did die? Oh god do they blame me? Are they here to kill me? Will Emmett stop talking to me now?_

"Bella calm down. I can hear your heart going a mile a minute. Everything is fine. Carlisle said he and his family are moving back. He will stay out of sight for a while since he 'left for a job' while only Esme and their 'kids' will be seen."

"Wait, does this mean that they are coming back to school today?" Bella felt like she could throw up. The boys couldn't protect her there. She would be all alone.

"No but they will later this week. Paperwork apparently. What I really wanted to tell you is that since they will be here in a few hours I won't be able to patrol behind your house. The treaty line remember?" Bella nodded. "So me coming over here in the middle of the night won't be easy anymore since it is on their side and I don't want anyone else coming in either."

"Wait does that mean he's alive?" Bella needed to know. It would be nice to know if the vampires coming want to kill her.

"We don't know. Carlisle just said he and his family are coming back. And believe me when I say that no one was happy about that. Paul has even volunteered to personally shadow you. I guess since the vamps are back he doesn't want anything he has said to come true." Jacob shrugged and she knew why. If Edward was back everyone would fear that Bella would go running back to him and cause a major rift in the balance of things.

"Jake I already told you I am with you for the long haul. As long as you keep your eyes down when we are near another girl I'm happy." They both laughed at their little joke. The threat of the imprint has always loomed over them.

"I know babe but I can't help the feeling. Look all we can do is wait and see. As for the problem of me not being here to spend the night I may have a solution for that. If the leech comes back with them we tell your dad that since he is back that maybe it would be a good idea if I stay on the couch for a while. Just to make sure that if he dares comes around I will be here to intervene." Jacob said as if he had just had the best plan ever.

"That's not a bad idea chief. Dad loves you so I doubt he would mind especially if it's to keep Edward away. I'm sure if you phrase it right he might let you move in."

"Really? Then I better ask the guys for help on that." They both laughed. A howl was heard through the open window. "That means my time is up honey. I got to go."

"No, now I'm fully awake. How can I go back to sleep after hearing that bit of news?" Bella 'pouted' and made Jacob laugh.

"Don't do that. I hate leaving you but if I don't a very big wolf is going to pull me out of your room himself and I'm sure we wouldn't want your dad to shoot him."

Bella laughed at the idea of a bullet taking down Sam. As if. "Okay. But you better text me when you get off patrol. I'll try to keep my head clear but I make no promises."

"Deal. Love you honey." Jake said as he kissed her.

"Love you Jake." He smiled as she said it. He would never tire of hearing that. Jake climbed out of the window and hoped off the house. He disappeared into the woods and after she heard a howl she closed and locked the window.

She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be able to sleep after that. Not knowing sucks but thankfully for her she has Emmett. She wanted to text him but if he was already with Edward or Alice they would know that he and Rose have been in contact with her. Oh no. He knows everything about Jake. _Oh Emmett please don't let him see into your head. Think of anything else. _

In trying to make herself feel better she inadvertently made herself feel worse. She decided to just lay back and think. It would be best to think of any scenario that might happen and think of ways to deal with them. Like for instance what to do if Edward tried to come into her room at night. What to do when they show up at school and she has to sit with him again in biology. _Crap._ Lunch was easy since she wouldn't abandon Angela. She was sure Edward would do anything to get her alone and that would be a problem. Especially after he finds out about Emmett.

Thankfully he can take care of himself. The problem is his power. He can hear anyone's thoughts and that is bad. Even if the person doesn't want to think about me all it would take are a few words about the topic and Edward can make anyone slip up. Jake said when he was phased he would lock down his thoughts after their first time but the guys figured out that if they caught him off guard and said her name he would accidently let them glimpse. She was mortified at that. If the wolves have practice in trying to hide their thoughts then any normal human didn't stand a chance.

She has to talk to Jake and make sure she stresses the importance of her privacy. If Edward pushes him he might reveal one of their times together just to hurt him or shut him up and she doesn't like the idea of their moments being used in that way. Edward can stoop down to the gutter for all she cares but Jacob better not if he values their relationship. 

* * *

><p>"Jake it will be okay man. We won't let that bastard take her away." Jared said as they patrolled their extended boundaries for the last time before the Cullen's arrived.<p>

"Yeah there's no way that shits happening."

"Paul?" Both Jake and Jared said at the same time.

"The one and only." He said as cocky as ever.

"I thought you would be asleep by the time you got home." Jared said trying to figure out why he phased back.

"No way. Not until I know who exactly is coming and what they want." Paul said and the guys instantly recognized where he was. He was behind his home hidden in the trees.

"I thought you didn't care for the 'leech lover' as you so elegantly named my girlfriend." Jake said a little annoyed at his constant shift in liking and disliking Bella.

"I like her again. Besides if she leaves I know it will destroy you. Not to mention how Kim and Emily will feel with her leaving and there's no way I'm dealing with that fallout." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn I didn't think about that." Jared said as he thought of how sad his fiancé would be if her friend left them for the leeches.

"Damn right you didn't. And she's not leech lover anymore. She has earned the title of wolf lover." Paul laughed in his head but the guys knew what that meant. He had finally accepted her and that was big coming from him. Paul is the most loyal guy you will ever meet. Once he has accepted you he will always be there for you. It's good that he has some good qualities otherwise putting up with him would be near impossible.

"As soon as we know who has arrived we will come up with a strategy to make sure she is never alone with them. I won't give her up without a fight. It's bad enough we can't protect her in school but anywhere else she is she won't be alone. I don't care how much sleep I lose over it." Jake said with as much determination he could muster.

"You won't be doing this alone Jake. We will all take turns watching her. Plus it helps that she spends most of her time in La Push anyway." Jared said and Paul only grunted in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go over the area one more time." Jake said as he and Jared spread out a little to cover more ground. Paul phased back into human form to think for a bit to stay awake for a little while longer, he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't rest until he knew who was coming.

Finally deciding in liking Bella wasn't hard as he led them to believe. Truth is he liked her the moment he saw how happy baby alpha was with her. Not to mention how Billy beams when he sees them. If he can help his brother by keeping those leeches away then that's what he will do. Besides Bella is an amazing cook and there's no way in hell he was going to let her go now. No one comes between a wolf and his stomach. 

* * *

><p>"It would be best to go back to school on Thursday. Wednesday is unclear but on Thursday I see her receiving Emmett back with enthusiasm." Alice said as she caught a glimpse of their future in seeing Bella again.<p>

"Why is it still unclear?" Edward saw the vision and didn't like that it cut off quickly. He wanted to know how she would react to him and what is going on with her life. Jacob was becoming a problem now.

"I don't know. I don't know why or how the wolves impact my visions but I'm glad that she looked happy. It would make getting back into her life easier." Alice said as she browsed the internet on her tablet. "I will finally get my best friend back. She is so hard to shop for but maybe the time away from us has changed that."

Edward knew what she really felt. She wanted to come back to a more pliable Bella who would do anything to please her like before. Hopefully now she wouldn't fight her as much. He himself was actually looking forward to that too. He wanted her to stop with the constant attempts to sway him on their physical relationship. That was always reserved for marriage and he wouldn't do that to her. Her soul was too valuable.

Edward loved her with everything he had but he didn't want to ruin her forever. In his own mind he was enough of a monster already that he didn't want to taint a pure soul so that she could be with him forever as another monster. He was more than willing to love her until the end of her days and then die after her passing. Now he is at a loss since she never actually died and during his absence she stopped loving him.

Leaving her alone in the woods was a decidedly a bad idea but he wasn't thinking straight in that moment. Sadly for him now Bella sees him as the cold and cruel monster he thinks himself to be. _I'm sure Jacob had some part in her hating me now but he will be dealt with in time. Bella's love is the first thing I have to get back. I will never leave you again my love.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics are thoughts._**  
>Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. <strong>

"Sister?" Alec said getting Jane's attention. "Have you noticed master Aro to be slightly distracted recently?"

Jane paused for a half second before continuing down the alley. "Yes I have. Do you know what seems to trouble him?"

"I don't believe something is troubling him rather than that he has found something new to entertain his mind. Perhaps it is another new advancement in technology." Alec followed closely to Jane as they maneuvered through the streets hidden from sight. "I hope it's not as complicated as some of the other things he has made us learn."

"I doubt it will be. We have a thorough working knowledge of most if not all modern devices. Something new should be merely an upgrade." Jane and Alec kept their fast pace as they made their way back to the castle. Having a craving for human blood when Heidi cant 'fish' does make it a chore to have to leave the city limits in order to feed. "Besides I don't think it is a new piece of technology. Whatever has master Aros' mind must be more mental than physical. He seems to ponder more rather than enthusiastically show us his newest acquisition."

"Perhaps you are right. We cannot guess as to what it is since he can 'see' much more than us but whatever it is it certainly is keeping him entertained. Dare I say happy even?" Alec raised an eyebrow to his sister waiting for her to argue his hypothesis but it never came. She was very quiet and so very unlike her.  
>"What's wrong sister?"<p>

"Nothing. I was just thinking back as to all the times he has been like his. I have just noticed that when he acts like this it is usually followed by some event soon after. I believe he may be strategizing for an attack or perhaps he saw a possible enemy. Maybe a new power he might want to acquire. Whatever it is we should be extra vigilant."

Alec simply nodded and followed behind her as he now began to think. How he hadn't noticed the pattern before was beyond him but he would do as Jane said and be extra cautious of what is around them. Hopefully it would end up being nothing. 

* * *

><p>"Morning Bells." Charlie said as he read the paper.<p>

"Morning Dad." Bella went over and kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen. Charlie smiled at her little show of affection. Ever since getting over Edwin and dating Jacob Bella and Charlie have become more affectionate with each other. She doesn't want to let him think for one second she doesn't love him and appreciate all he has done.

"So what's the plan kiddo?" Charlie grabbed the plate of food from Bella's hands. He was way too hungry to wait a few more seconds. Bella just smiled at her dad.

"No plan, just going to go to school and then go by the res. You?"

"About the same day as you have planned. Go to work and then go fishing with Billy." Charlie was predictable. Bella smiled at the thought of the two 'old hens' gossiping as always and then frowned. Billy more than likely wanted to break the news of the Cullen's himself. He had a good idea, what better way to tell Charlie than on a boat in the middle of the ocean where he can't shot anyone.

"Well have fun but don't drink too much." Bella said and she could feel his eyes on her because of her comment.

"Bells, I never over do it." Charlie said a little hurt.

"I know but I have a feeling about today so just promise me you won't." Bella hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. His cop side was hard to ignore.

"Okay I promise. I hope you're not hiding something from me Bella." Charlie said hoping the first thing he thought of was wrong.

"I'm not dad. I just want you to be safe." Bella noticed the time. "Gotta go to school. Bye Charlie." She kissed him good bye and ran out the door.

"Bye Bells." 

* * *

><p>"Hi honey." Jacob said as he stood leaning on his bike.<p>

"Jake." Bella threw her arms around him and kissed him. "So I'm guessing you're going to drop me off and pick me up today?"

"Yes. I can't stand another moment away from you." He said as he had his arms around her waist.

"You were just in my room 2 hours ago so you can't miss me that much. I wonder if this has something to do with the fact that the Cullen's are near." _Gotcha pup._

"You know me too well." He climbed on to the bike and motioned her to sit behind him. "I'm not leaving you alone for a second."

"Fine, I can't argue with that reasoning. Hey can you still hear me when you're driving?" She needed to talk to him about her worries. She spent all of Monday trying to think of a way of bringing it up but at the last second she chickened out. Now it wasn't a choice. The Cullen's will be here today for sure and she had to have the boys ready. A conversation in her car would have been easier than this though.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob turned on the bike and drove off.

"I just need to talk to you about something I just figured out." Jacob nodded for her to continue. Huh I guess he can hear me. _Great. I'll never have privacy._  
>"I don't want you under any circumstances to reveal any of our intimate details to Edward if he's back. Those moments are ours and private. It's bad enough the guys have gotten glimpses that I don't want him to see that too. I won't forgive you Jake."<p>

Jake pulled the bike over. He carefully got off not moving Bella. He needed to know why she would think that.  
>"Honey I would never dream of doing that. Why would you think I would?"<p>

"He can read minds Jake. All it takes is for him to mention certain things and you might think back to one of our moments. One thing he always liked to say is that he wanted to maintain my purity. If he mentions that near you or any of the other guys he may see us through one of your minds. He can read anything you were thinking of Jake. I want you to talk to everyone and tell them that. He may try to get information out of you all that way. If you have to have Sam alpha order you guys to not have any of those kinds of thoughts near him then do it. I don't want him to know we are dating from anyone else but me first. That's my conversation to have with him if he's back."

Jake listened and held onto the bike so she wouldn't fall. He didn't know what to say other than that he hadn't thought of that. The leech would want to extract any information he could from them and what better way than to make them mad. He had never been so happy to have Bella in his life for this reason. She could think ahead to any potential bad situation. _How am I ever supposed to be alpha?_

"You're right honey. I should have thought of that. I'll let the guys know." He turned his head to the woods when he heard something. Bella got nervous immediately. He smiled when he realized it was one of his brothers. "Never mind, looks like they already heard."

"Don't scare me. Come on lets go before I'm late to class." Bella held on tighter to him as they made their way to school.

Just as before Bella was the center of attention when Jake dropped her off. Every girl was drooling and every guy was glaring. Lauren always made it a point to flirt with Jake even when Bella was there. It made Bella angry enough to punch her but Jake always ignored her so it didn't matter. He pretty much ignored all the girls. He kept his eyes glued to Bella every time. Imprinting was a very present danger that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I'll see you after school." Bella said as she squeezed him one last time.

"Let me know if anything happens okay." Jake said as he squeezed her hand.

"Promise." The bell rang. "Okay now I'm late bye Jake." Bella ran off and Jake turned away before he locked eyes with another girl.

He needed to get back to the res and talk to Sam if whoever was out there hadn't beaten him to it. There was no way he would be caught off guard when it comes to Bella. 

* * *

><p>The Cullen's were all back in forks by noon. Emmett and Jasper scouted their borders to make sure there weren't any wolves around and to mask their smell in case any vampires decided to drop by.<p>

"Edward." Esme threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm so sorry Esme. I thought she was gone." Edward said before she could ask. He already knew what she wanted to say.

"I understand that but committing suicide is never the answer sweetheart. We could have helped you through it." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't live without her. I will never make that mistake again." He meant it.

"I'm happy to have you back and well son." Carlisle said. _Never do that to this family again.  
><em>  
>"Me too." Edward said.<br>_  
><em>"Sorry for letting Alice's vision slip." Rosalie said. _But you shouldn't have been going through my head in the first place. You should have called Alice just to make sure she was okay too._

"No problem Rose. I jumped the gun." _Damn right you did_. He heard Jasper say in his mind. He and Emmett were back.

"So family what's the plan?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"I will stay out of sight for a little while and pretend I'm still out of the state. Edward, Alice and Jasper will return to school and finish their senior year. I arranged everything so you can return Thursday. As for Emmett and Rose, you two are supposed to be in college so you two may do night school or anything else you might have in mind."

"Well we've done enough school so we decided to stay here and if anybody asks we took a semester off." Emmett said as he held Rose. They were pretty wrapped up in each other's embrace to pay much attention to anything else. Most importantly there were keeping their thoughts glued to one another to keep Edward out. It always works on the prude.

"Very well." Carlisle said. He knows they get pretty tired of the whole school routine so it's good that they change it up.  
>"Lets finish setting up the house and then we can continue from where we left off."<p>

The Cullen's separated and began to take the sheets off the furniture and clean the house. Esme took care of the kitchen and her garden. Emmett took care of his and roses room. Jasper went with Alice to check on her remaining clothes. Edward went to tidy up his music room. Carlisle went to take care of his library/office. 

* * *

><p>Jacob hated being stuck in school. He and a few of the guys had to miss the meeting at the treaty line since they are still in school. Paul told him that the WHOLE family showed up via text and that did it. He left school at the end of his class and went to the woods to phase. Sam filled him in on the whole meeting.<p>

He hated the fact that he was back but there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing that seemed to make him happy was the look on his face when he asked about Bella and got nothing from the pack. Jacob had filled Sam in on how Edwards's power works and the way he gets information with triggering thoughts and memories. Sam alpha ordered everyone to not think of her or Jacobs's relationship when anywhere near a vamp. The stupid vamp actually got a wrinkle on his stone face. It was priceless.

"Now you know everything Jake. So go back to class." Sam said as he was done with the little recap.

"What? No, I'm going to change and then wait to go pick up Bella from school. I won't give him the chance to have a moment with her." Jacob said refusing to just sit and stew in his own mind for a few more hours.

"Jake he will be joining her in school again so it's going to happen sooner or later." Sam said trying to reason with the angry pup. "Go back to class and put this out of your mind. Doing bad in school won't help anyone especially you." _Don't make me alpha order you.  
><em>  
>"Ugh. Fine. But the moment she says she needs me I'm gone." Sam didn't say anything but agreed. Jacob phased back and Sam watched him to make sure he went all the way inside to class.<p>

"Make sure he stays in school until it's over." Sam said to one of wolves with him. He knew Jacob well enough to know that he would try to leave unless he was being watched. 

* * *

><p><em>I cannot believe I couldn't read their minds. They knew how to work around my gift. Bella must have told Jacob and naturally the mutt told his alpha. Perfect. Bella needs to learn when to keep things to herself. No matter, soon she will be mine again, she will learn how to be my perfect mate.<em>

_No. Bella is perfect for me, she would never purposely reveal anything. That stupid dog is surely behind this. Bella was always perfect when he was kept at bay. Yes. It's not Bella that's the problem it's him. Enjoy her company while it lasts dog because come tomorrow I won't let you anywhere near her._

* * *

><p><em>Today has been torture. I thought not knowing if they are in Forks or not was bad then Jake texted me and confirmed it. I wanted to bolt but then I would be outside and with no truck to go anywhere. I would be easy pickings. Hopefully Jake gets here early so there's no chance of HIM getting near me.<em>

_Things would be so much better if I knew what was going on. I wish I could talk to you Emmy. I need my big brother right now. Ugh. Get it together Bella. You don't need to be rescued every time things get hard. You can do this on your own. He left you. He broke you. He betrayed you. He made your family leave. He should be the one freaking out not you._

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I have survived too many things to be brought down again by the same guy. Edward Cullen will answer for what he did to me. I already know of a few people who would love to teach him some manners for me._

**Let me know what you think of this Chapter. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics are thoughts._**  
>Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. <strong>

(Still Tuesday)

Jacob was practically twitching. The rest of the school day was horribly slow. He needed the bell to ring but the damned thing wouldn't. He hated being in school right now instead of Bella's side. Don't get me wrong he was happy that he could still go to school at all. After the whole not looking at another girl thing he found it a little hard at first to go to school. Thankfully he was pretty good at pushing girls away. He actually decided on acting like an ass and practically pushing them away. That message was received loud and clear. He focused solely on the teachers and the lessons and it worked. It even improved his grades since he was devoting himself completely to the lesson. Bella was the only girl for him and his wolf. His wolf was apparently more eager to be with her too.

He spent all afternoon yesterday (Monday) talking with his dad and beginning to read some of the old records. He only did this after he left Bella to have a girl's day with Kim and Emily. Paul was of course around the whole time.

He told Billy of his 'slip up' and the old man looked like he could have ripped his head off. He was furious he could have hurt Bella. He loved her. Then he all but beamed of how Bella handled it all.

"I knew she was perfect for you." Billy said as Jacob recalled their conversation.

Then he told him of how when his wolf took over all he wanted to do was bite her. The thought made his spine shiver. Billy's face paled. He instantly knew what his son's wolf wanted to do. It was something that hadn't been done in generations.

Billy told Jake about marking. Long ago a wolf didn't find his imprint but he did find a woman whom both he and his wolf liked and when they were together for the first time his wolf came to the surface and bit her thus forever marking her as his mate. When a wolf doesn't imprint he can choose a mate to take instead. That wolf never found his imprint since he had already chosen one and marked her.

Jacob was stunned. He could be with Bella forever and not worry about the imprinting. His wolf was practically wagging his tail like a puppy when you dangle a ball in front of it. He couldn't be happier than that moment.

"Hold on Jake." Bill said as he came back from la-la land.  
>"It hasn't been done in a long time so we don't fully know the consequences. It would be better to go through the old texts and do more research. Don't tell Bella just in case it only works in certain cases. There's no need to get her hopes up for nothing."<p>

His dad had a point. Bella has enough stress that giving her false hope that might break her or worse make her leave him out of fear.

"You're right dad. I'll get started and start reading in the records hall." Billy nodded to him and he was out the door.

As he sat at his desk Jake was still going over what he had read from the day before in his head. He hadn't found anything of significant importance so he would keep looking as soon as he could. Right now his only priority was someone developing magical powers to make time move faster so he could get to Bella. He thought that little memory trip might take up some of the time but nope. He would just have to wait it out moment by excruciating moment.

(Many excruciating moments later the bell rings)

_FINALLY!  
><em>  
>Jacob bolted out of the door and into the parking lot. He didn't think the day could have moved slower. The rest of the school year was going to suck.<p>

"Jake." Jacob turned around to the sound of Paul's voice.

"Paul? Is everything okay?" Paul held up his hand before Jacob worked himself up.

"I came to warn you to keep your head clear. We think he may be in the forest by the school so don't give anything away and bring Bella back to the res quickly. We will be near all the time just in case so don't worry on back up." Paul said.

"I knew he wouldn't leave her alone. Thanks, we will be right back." Jacob turned on the bike and hauled ass to Forks High school. There was no way he would let the bastard get even a moment to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Bella sat uncomfortable in class. She knows Edward is near. She could feel his eyes on her. It was the creepiest feeling ever but she decided against calling Jake to come early. A fight would more than likely break out and she didn't want that. She decided to give him a show. The thought made her smile brilliantly. What better way to prove to Edward she didn't want anything to do with him than to show she moved on. It is what he asked her to do.<p>

_No. I can't do that. I made Jacob promise not to use his memories against him. If I flaunt my relationship and kiss Jake just to hurt Edward then I'm no better. Jacob has been nothing but perfect and I shouldn't belittle our relationship to just a weapon against Edward. Damn it._

As the end of class drew near Bella felt the feeling of being watched stop. She was relieved but she didn't understand it. Edward never left something unfinished and their relationship was left that way. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone hiding it from her teachers view and read the text.

"I'm out-front. I smell leech. Don't take long. Love u." It was from Jacob.

_Well that explains it._

She knew at that moment that this could end in a fight or in the mother of all glares. Edward could do anything right now. Knowing the pack they're more than likely nearby. Bella waited until the bell rang and easily made her way quickly outside. She avoided any conversation from anyone by simply pretending to be on her phone. When she made her way to the front of the school she was happy to see Jake there waiting for her.

Horribly for her Lauren was there with him trying to get him to talk to her. Jake was rapidly losing his patience. Today was not the day to put up with a very eager slut. Jake kept his eyes off of her and kept trying to dismiss her advances. He and his wolf hated her. She was well known on the reservation. She was easier than 5th grade math.

"Look Laura." Jake said.

"Lauren." She said slightly peeved.

"Whatever. Look I don't want anything to do with you okay. I'm sure there are other guys here who would be happy to go out with you but I'm not one of them." He didn't know how else to make it clear to this girl but he hoped she would one day get the damn clue.

"Oh come on just one date. I promise you won't regret it." She said as she squeezed her arms together causing her breasts to practically burst out of her shirt.

_Holy Spirits this girl cannot be this slutty._

"Hey Jake." Bella said loud enough for Lauren to hear and sure enough the stink face made its appearance.

"Hey honey. Ready to go?" Jake couldn't be happier. He hated having lost focus because of the slut in front of him but she was here and that's all that mattered.

"Yup." Bella got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Jake. "Oh bye Lauren."

"Bella." Lauren turned around angry and muttering to herself.

When she was out of ear shot Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked not knowing what he overheard.

"She really doesn't like you. Honestly what is wrong with that girl?" Jake shivered. "I feel dirty just talking to her."

"Be happy that's it. I feel like strangling her every time I see her. She won't stop talking trash and I want it to stop."

"Don't worry she's just jealous that you get more attention than her and you don't have to be a slut to get it."

"True. Now let's go before they come looking for us."

Jake turned on his bike and made his way to the res. He knew his brothers were in the forest keeping out of sight since he could sometimes hear them running. As soon as they crossed the treaty line Jacob relaxed. Keeping her away from that jerk was the only thing that made him happy. Now they could enjoy their day together and be able to show their relationship to the world.

* * *

><p>(A tree splintered in half causing a loud cracking sound)<p>

"Aaaah!" Edward punched the fallen tree again causing it to splinter more.  
>"That foul decrepit mutant!" He punched another tree causing it to fracture but not fall.<br>"He shouldn't even exist!" This time when he punched the tree it fell over.

Edward stood there in the middle of his destruction surrounded by the pieces of his wrath. He reigned in his anger and regained composure. He did not want to lose control again. It was a difficult task considering what he had just witnessed and 'heard'.

(During Bella's last class period)  
>Edward was outside barely inside the tree line. He could see her perfectly inside her class. <em>She is still as beautiful as I remember.<em> Bella looked uncomfortable for a moment. He quickly scanned the minds of her classmates and found nothing that could have caused her that expression.

He couldn't wait to talk to her when class ended. He wanted to surprise her but he knew Jacob warned her. _No matter, she will still be happy to see me again once I explain everything._ Then he heard it. He moved towards the front of the school near the parking lot and there he saw him. _NO! Why is that stupid mutt here._ Edward read his mind but found nothing but school assignments on his mind. He knew he was keeping his thoughts hidden. Edward did not like it one bit.

His punishment was not over. When Bella finally made it out of her class she went straight for Jacob and his motorcycle. He had never wanted to punch the mutt more than at that moment. Those things were dangerous and he was just going to have her ride on it without a helmet on. It took everything he had not to go towards them and tear off Jacobs head. By accident of course. Bella was too comfortable holding on to him. He kept trying to read his thoughts but couldn't so he read Laurens mind and instantly regretted it.

Lauren was just angry and jealous with Bella for having Jacobs's attention. Edward almost laughed at her thought of "Jacob should be dating me not her." He knew that they were just best friends so he dismissed her thoughts until he focused on the thoughts of the other girls. They were all jealous and pining over Jacob. Some of them were comparing Jacob and him. _There's nothing to compare. I'm obviously better in every way. _Then the thought that caused his rage belonged to none other than Angela. She was happy for Bella's new relationship.

Angela recalled a morning when Jacob surprised her at her truck with flowers. Apparently they were celebrating an anniversary. Bella happily thanked him for the flowers and they kissed. THEY KISSED! Her thoughts quickly changed when Ben came over to her and then they were all about them and their plans for the weekend.

(Back to the present tantrum)

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would have taken advantage of her in that state and tricked her into dating him. He doesn't have any morals. Why did you have to betray me like that Bella? With him! She deserves better. I can give her everything her heart desires. I can show her the world and make sure she never wants for anything else in this world. That thing can't even afford a helmet to keep her safe._

"We WILL be together again. I will not lose my mate to that abomination."

* * *

><p>Billy and Charlie made it out to their fishing spot for the first time since Harry death. They took out his fishing rod and cast a line for him. They even put a beer on his trusty old chair for him. It was sad to realize that their little trio will never happen again.<p>

Just when sunset was about to roll in Billy decided that it was time to tell Charlie the news about the Cullen's.

"I have something to tell you." Billy said. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"What is it?" Charlie knew something was up.

"Bella wanted to tell you but I told her I would do it for her." Charlie tensed. He really hoped he wouldn't have to kill his best friend of 30 yrs if the next words out of his mouth are that Jake got Bella pregnant. "The Cullen family is back in town."

Charlie dropped his beer.  
><em>Shit.<em> Time seemed to stand still. No animals could be heard for that brief minute Charlie stayed frozen on the boat. Billy was actually surprised he was taking it so well. Then again he was also worried that Charlie had just had an aneurism.

"When?"

"They all got back today except the doc who should be finishing off his other job and then coming back." Billy tried his hardest to not say leech. No sense in freaking out his friend more.

"I don't care about them I care about HIM." Charlie still stood frozen in place. He had watched his little girl fall into the depths of her despair and barely come back out of it. He hated that little bastard with all his might and there was no way in hell he would ever let him step foot in his house again. Jacob and Bella are happy and that's how it's going to stay.

"He's back. He will be going back to school sometime this week." He took a sip of his beer. "I'm glad I'm the one who told you. Bella would have felt bad if she saw you acting like this."

At his words Charlie relaxed his posture. He hated that his own daughter was afraid to tell him but he understood. Edwin was a sore subject and he was never discussed again.

"I don't want him near her Billy. She's happy with Jacob and that's how it should stay." Charlie found himself again. He grabbed another beer and reeled in his line.

"I feel the same way. I have never seen either of them so happy. You know I want nothing more than for her to be my daughter in law."

Charlie smiled. They shared the same hopes. They wanted to watch their kids get married to each other and watch their grandchildren from the porch while drinking some Vitamin R. It made him more determined to make sure his dream came true. Charlie turned the motor back on and turned the boat around.

"Uh Charlie what are you doing?" Billy quickly reeled his and Harries line back in before it snagged.

"I'm not spending another moment away from Bella. I am going to make sure she knows she has my support this time. She will not fall under that boys spell again just so he can hurt her."

Billy was happy. He couldn't have asked anything different from his friend. Maybe in this state of mind he would be open to the kids' idea of Jake staying over for a while. He himself didn't mind. He could always get someone else to help him out. Jake and Bella were his priority right now and their happiness. _With Charlie's and my support that stupid leech doesn't stand a chance._

**I had so much fun making this chapter. I wanted to add some daddy cuteness and I think I succeeded. I also added Lauren in because there couldn't be drama if we didn't add an annoying slut into the mix. JK.  
>Next chapter will have Charlie's conversation with the kids about their sleepovers. <strong>**  
>Edward will get even worse so don't worry about that.<br>Don't forget to let me know what you all thought of this chapter by reviewing. I really want to know if you all liked the daddy cuteness. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics are thoughts._**  
>Bold is usually reserved for the wolf of whatever Quileute is talking. <strong>

(Tuesday Night)

Jake and Bella were on a blanket by the shore. They wanted to be alone but the boys had other plans. They wanted to be nearby just in case the crazy leech decided to cross the treaty line to take Bella back. They were left in relative privacy, well as much as you can get when surrounded by people with wolves senses.

Dinner time soon arrived and they all gathered at Sam's. Thankfully the girls get first dibs, otherwise they starve. After dinner Bella, Emily and Kim were supervising the boys clean up when Seth came in.

"Billy and Charlie are back early." Bella and Jake looked at each other and knew why. The rest of the pack looked slightly confused except Paul. He figured out why by the looks the two were sharing.

"I'm guessing the chief told Charlie about the leeches being back?" Paul asked in his arrogant tone.

"Were you eavesdropping or did you just figure it out?" Bella asked him with her arms crossed across her chest.

"A little of both. It was either that or you two are hiding something bigger from us but I doubt either one of you would take that chance." Paul said as he raised one eyebrow at them trying to see if anything was afoot.

"We aren't. Like you said, it would be bad idea." Bella said as she turned to Jake. "Should we meet them at the house or just wait until they come looking for us."

"Let's meet them over there." Jake said as he extended his hand to Bella. She gladly walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist instead. Jake turned and semi glared at the wolves around the living room. "We would like to have a PRIVATE conversation with Charlie at my house."

The pack and the imprints just snickered at his request. Of course a few of them would sneak over to hear the intriguing conversation, mostly Brady and Collin. Sam just rolled his eyes because he knew what he was asking for.

"Go ahead you two. NO ONE will bother you. Right boys?" Sam said with a certain timber in his voice. Brady and Collin looked disappointed and downright pouty. They all nodded their heads.

"Thanks Sam." Jake said as he and Bella left.

As they walked away from the house Jake turned towards Bella and winked at her and mouthed 'play along'.  
>"Do you think we should tell them you're pregnant yet?"<p>

A loud crash could be heard in the house and multiple "What!" could be heard.

Bella and Jake started laughing as they walked away. The guys were too easy to prank.

"Kidding." Jake yelled as he held Bella closer. He wanted a family with her but at the right time. This was not it.

"You know they're going to pay you back right?" Bella said as she calmed down.

"Yeah but it serves them right for always overhearing things they shouldn't." Jake said as they continued on their way home.

"My boyfriend is an idiot." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

Once they reached Jakes house they noticed no one was home. Jake and Bella decided to hang out up in his room until they came back.

"So what are we going to tell them exactly?" Jake asked Bella as she snuggled into his side. He loved the way she fit perfectly with him.

"I have no idea. How about 'Hey dad can Jake move in so HE doesn't try to come near me?' sound good?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I loved everything that just came out of your mouth." Jake said looking down at her. "How about letting me put something in your mouth?"

Bella's eyes went wide at his words. Jake realized what it sounded like and quickly backtracked.

"No no no no no no. I meant my tongue I swear. Geez." Jake hid his face. He would never suggest anything like that to her. He loves her. Bella is his world. He would never disrespect her like that.

Bella tried to control her laughter. She knows Jake is a total sweetheart but sometimes he doesn't stop to think what his words could be construed as. When she finally was able to control herself she instantly felt bad upon seeing his embarrassment.  
>"It's okay Jake I believe you." She moved his hands away from his face.<p>

"It just came out wrong. I hope no one heard that." Jake paused to check his hearing and couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. If the guys were there he would have definitely heard laughter. When no sound other than animals could be heard he relaxed.

"Its fine, no big deal." Jake was still not looking at her but she knew how to get his attention. "So aren't we going to make out while we still can?"

That got his attention. Jake didn't need another word and quickly wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and 'wrestled' with his arms for control. Jake always amused her and pretended she had any sort of strength to move him. Their playful kisses turned into something else very quickly. Jake and Bella were soon fighting with others clothes. Bella managed to practically tear his shirt off and he had barely reached her bra when he heard a familiar car pulling up. Jake had to pump the brakes and stop what was happening. (Much to his despair.)

"Honey their coming." Jake managed to say in between breaths as he held her at arm's length.

"Shit." Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom. It was better to appear normal when her dad saw her. Her all too traitorous blush would give her away now. She splashed herself with cold water and fixed her clothes. When she finally heard Billy and Charlie walking into the house she stayed inside the bathroom for a few more minutes. When Jake joined them from upstairs she finally made her way out.

"Hey dad hi Billy. Why are you guys back so soon?" She asked trying to sound oblivious.

"Billy told me Bella." That was all Charlie said before he went straight for her and hugged her. She felt awkward at first but then embraced him. The hug didn't last long since they were in front of other people but the Blacks have always been family.  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah dad. I was a little scared, mad and downright pissed off when I found out but Jake and everyone have been there for me so I dealt with it." Bella sat down next to Jake and cuddled and thought of her next words carefully. "I'm just a little worried of him showing up at the house trying to talk to me since I sure as hell am going to ignore him at school."

That made Charlie instantly mad.  
>"The hell he is going to show his face in my house!" Charlie took a second to calm down.<br>"I will arrest his ass if he so much as tries to stay on my property."

"You don't have to do that chief. Just call, I and the guys will be there before you hang up." Jake said with a brilliant smile.

"I wouldn't like anything else Jake but seeing as I'm the authority in Forks I have to decline such an intriguing offer."

"Too bad. I was rather looking forward to kicking his ass." Bella swatted him on the chest. "I meant having a lengthy discussion with him regarding yours and Bella's personal space."

Charlie turned so no one would see his smirk but Jake caught it. There was very little that escaped his sight.

Billy could see that Jake was too shy to ask to stay over and Charlie was still too angry to think about it so he decided to chime in.

"You know Seth hasn't fulfilled his volunteer work for the council yet so I was thinking that he could stay here with me to help me get around. What better way to help his tribe than to be personally helping his chief." Billy said trying to lead Jake at this point.

"So is this your way of kicking me out of the house? That's cold dad." Jake said.

Charlie finally getting the point and not liking it even if it was the better of two evils decided to play along.

"No problem Jake. Even though your dad is a heartless bastard you can stay with us." He said while looking at Billy.

"HA! You will be begging to send him back when you hear him snore." Billy said as Jake smacked his hand to his face while Charlie tried not to laugh. Bella of course was laughing shamelessly.

"I do not –." Jake said before he was caught off.

"Oh yes you do so don't deny it. I swear sometimes I think you were a bear in a past life." This time it was Billy's turn to laugh at Bella's little comparison.

"So it's settled. Jake will stay with us ON THE COUCH downstairs while Seth completes his volunteer work." Everyone smiled at his little clear hint of where he wanted him to stay throughout the night. _Subtle Charlie._

"Now I won't have to be alone if unwanted company comes by." She said as Jake kissed the top of her head.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Jake said as he held her. He had Charlie's permission and he was moving in with them. It was his dreams come true. He couldn't wait to see the look on that idiots face when Jake stayed at the house, he would just have to be careful to not think of certain things. _Got to lock her windows._

Billy turned on the TV and found a fishing show he and Charlie could watch. Jake and Bella went ahead and packed Jake essentials so he could stay over. Plus someone had to tell Seth he was volunteered to help Billy.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell can't you see her Alice?" Edward said as he tried not to yell. He and Alice were currently in the woods far away from everyone else.<p>

"I don't know. This has never happened before. She must still be with him." Alice said as she tried to focus but failed to get a vision every time.

"He needs to go." He paced rapidly on the forest floor creating new paths everywhere he stepped. "I should have never left her."

"We all told you that." He glared at his sister. He didn't need the reminder. "Why did you leave her anyways?"

"I told you already, it wasn't safe for her." He said.

"Doesn't seem like it helped if anything you pretty much drove them together." Edward lunged at her and she easily avoided it.  
>"Really? You're going to try that on me?" Alice rolled her eyes. She showed him her vision and she always dodged him.<p>

"If you're not going to help then don't open your mouth." He hissed at her.

"Then don't be an idiot." She jumped up into the trees. "Maybe a little thinking space will help." Alice jumped away from her brother and put some much needed distance between them.

_Great, all I needed was another person mad at me. Ugh. Why did you do this to me Bella? You love me not him. You need to wake up and realize it soon._

* * *

><p>Rose and Emmett were in Seattle for a romantic 'date' as they told everyone. In reality they needed some time away from Edward and Alice to sort out some stuff.<p>

"Why can't I talk to her?" Emmett whined again.

"I told you its too risky. She knows we are back and she doesn't hold anything against us so calm down." Emmett looked at her with his sad puppy dog look. "Ugh! I can't wait for Thursday."

"Me too babe." He wrapped his big arms around her. "Why can't I just text her?"

"Ugh! EMMETT!" Rose said a little too loudly. "It's too risky. We came here to clear our heads and think freely. If you contact her in any way then Alice might see and she will tell Edward. Just hold out until Thursday okay?" Rose asked Emmett.

He tilted his head back and contemplated his situation. He wanted to know how his belly-boo was doing and if Edward was keeping his distance. He had made a vow to never leave her again and he was going to keep it.  
>"Okay. I just hate being in the dark."<p>

"Me too but let's just talk all we want about it now and then we can keep our minds clear when we're back."

"Fine. I can't wait to see the look on Eddie boys face when he finds out that she's dating the mu- I mean Jacob." He said with a slight eye roll as he remembered not to insult him.

"I bet he loses his mind. No, I bet he will more than likely do something stupid and get us kicked out of Washington." She said as she thought about it better.

"He better not even try. I will drop him on his ass if he tries to lift a finger to hurt her again. I won't stand by anymore." Emmett hung his head in shame as he remembered one of his conversations with Bella.

Rose rubbed his back knowing exactly what he was thinking. She remembered having him depressed all the time and refusing to hunt. He hated even seeing anyone who looked like Bella. The only thing that made him feel better was how nuts it drove Edward when he was thinking of her.

Emmett shut his eyes and thought of his early conversations with Bella. She was so devastated with what they did. It wasn't so much that they left it was how they did it. They made her feel unwanted and unloved. She told him she loved him, LOVED HIM like the big brother she had always wanted. He wished he could have been able to cry that day to at least show his pain somehow. He loved her too and he didn't put his foot down when Edward said they should leave. Now he has another chance and he won't mess it up. He will stay by her side until her last breath and cherish every second he has with her.

"Come on lets go do something anything you want." She said.

Emmett pouted "Can we go see that new zombie movie?" he knows she hates those.

"Ugh fine." Rose hated movie theaters, their loud and crowded. When you're a normal person you don't care but when you're a vampire watching an action movie with about a hundred people with racing heartbeats and loud special effects it tends to suck. (No pun intended.)

Emmett smiled in triumph. He didn't mind the sounds at all, they made it better in his mind. He just had to make sure he ate before going in though. No sense in killing everyone simply because he didn't like the snacks at the concession stand.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you are going to live with us." Bella said.<p>

"I know honey it's a dream come true." Jake said as Bella helped him pack what he would need for school.

"Should I take the rabbit or the bike?" He wanted to keep her safer in the car but a quick getaway calls for a motorcycle.

"I don't know. We can take your things in my dad's car but it really only matters with what you're more comfortable." She said.

"Then the bike it is. Plus I like the way it makes the guys jealous." Jake smiled as he remembered the pure look of jealousy of some of the guys at both their schools.

"Okay. It's nice when we can get places faster. Plus it saves gas." She said.

"So am I going to be able to sleep at all when we live under the same roof?" Jake raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip while staring straight into her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat race and her scent cascade over him. Her blush had a wonderful effect on him.

"You will. Don't get any ideas. Charlie is actually letting you stay so we have to behave." Bella said when she was finally able to calm herself down.

"Fine. Ill behave, when were home." He stopped and smiled. "I like the sound of that. Home."

Bella smiled, she liked the sound of that too. "Ditto." 

**That is it for now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. **** Always like hearing from you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

(Tuesday Night 21st)

Jacob and Bella filled Charlie's squad car with his belongings. Charlie wouldn't admit it but he was happy. Jacob was perfect for Bella and having them living under the same roof would give them a sense of what would be like when they tie the knot. Charlie left first since he didn't want to stick around with Jake and his dad giving their goodbyes for now. He told Billy he would take good care of him and he was gone.

The pack gave them slight grief. Seth was okay with helping out Billy. He respected his chief and spending time away from home would help. The memories of his father are everywhere so some distance helps. Paul was an ass of course. He told them that they would have to learn to be quiet since Charlie would be a door away. Brady and Collin were pretty much the same.

Jake and Bella left on the motorcycle and arrived just as Charlie was pulling out the fold out bed. Bella helped him arrange his belongings in the hall closet. She didn't like that Jake barely had clothes. She was going to fix that. When Charlie announced he was going to bed he made appoint that he wanted everyone asleep and in their own beds.

They stayed together for a few minutes in her room. Jake placed pieces of wood on her windows to make sure they didn't open. He didn't want him trying to sneak in while she slept. He made sure she was comfortable in bed and then they kissed each other goodnight. Jake couldn't really sleep. He hated knowing that somewhere in the darkness the leech was waiting. He couldn't hear him but he knew he was nearby. He wouldn't let him near her again. He couldn't do a damn thing about school but he was sure as hell going to keep him out of the house.

(Wednesday 22nd)

Morning came too soon and Jake was awake and fully alert. Hopefully today wasn't the day the damned leech made an appearance but if he did he would be more than happy to throw him out. Charlie had left a little earlier. He was mostly quiet but Jake heard him loud and clear when he repeatedly checked to make sure he was downstairs throughout the night.

When Bella woke up she was all too happy to see him.

"Morning love." Jake said as he embraced her.

"Mmmm." Bella groaned.

"What?" He didn't know what was bothering her.

She stepped out of his embrace and walked upstairs. When she finally reached the bathroom she told him why she was bothered.  
>"I don't want to kiss my wolf boyfriend with super senses with morning breath." Then she closed the door and proceeded to get ready. Jake just laughed. He dint care at all, he was able to go to sleep and see his girl first thing in the morning. That was a great day in his book.<p>

After Bella fussed a little more than she usually does she went to quickly change. Breakfast wasn't really a big deal for her since Charlie was always gone and she preferred something small but Jake was different. While he was getting ready she prepared a platter for him. Not plate, platter.

"What is that delicious smell?" Jake said as he ran to the kitchen. There on a platter were six sausage patties, a mountain of eggs, about half a pound of potatoes and half a gallon of orange juice. Bella was happy she had leftovers.

"Hope it's enough. I don't know how much you usually eat in the mornings." She said and then she was in the air. Jake was smothering her in kisses thanking her.

"I don't normally eat a lot since I have so much to prepare so this will be the first time I get a wolf sized breakfast." He kissed her temple. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome love." She handed him a fork and it was quickly snatched away. She smiled as she watched him pretty much inhale his food. She didn't know whether it was that she was a good cook or that he was starving. Either way she just enjoyed the show. When Jake was finally done he picked up his plate and washed both of theirs plates.

"How are you feeling about today?" Jake asked as he washed.

"Probably the same as you. Mostly anxious, I hate not knowing when they will show up. It feels horrible." She said as she drank her water.

"I feel the same except for the fact that I just want to tear him apart and set him on fire." Jake smiled as he thought about it.

"Cool it, the treaty still stands and I don't want to be the cause for war so stop." She said as she handed him a towel to dry.

"Fine, but if he does show up today please text me. I will only be a quick message away." Jake said as he stopped everything else and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned her against the sink.

"I promise, thankfully I have Emmett and Rose on my side." She said hoping that was still true.

"You will, by what you have said he doesn't want to lose you again so I'm sure he won't his 'brother' fuck it up for him." He emphasized he brother part.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" She asked when she noted the time.

"Yup." They gathered their things for school and headed out. She loved the fact that she had him so close. She wanted nothing more than to graduate and move into an apartment with him. Somewhere close by where she could be close to him and her dad. Seattle has a good community college where she could study and from there who knows. Bella was just happy and hopefully Edward being back wouldn't change that. They were done, he could apologize all he wanted but what he did was unforgivable.

"Honey we're here." Jake said as Bella snapped out of it. As usual she dozed off when she thinks of that idiot.

"Sorry Jake." Bella hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, have a good day at school."

"You too honey, don't forget, I'm just a quick message away." Jake said as he squeezed her arms. She was gone from his hands too quickly. He left when he saw her go in. No point in accidentally seeing a girl in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Bella hated school today. She was so anxious every time she stepped into a class or the hallway. No one had brought up the Cullen's at all. She was sure once they were seen she would be on everyone's mind. She hated how they talked about her when she was at her lowest after they left. Now that would all start over again. She stayed with Angela as much as she could. She would be the only one who would be genuinely worried for her if he suddenly showed up.<p>

The staff already knew they were coming back and by lunch she had heard a few murmurs. News wouldn't spread until they were seen so she hoped that meant they wouldn't show up until Friday. By lunch she had a phone full of texts from Jake and the pack. They were all worried and had a few wolves out on patrol just in case. She was flattered and relieved that just in case there was a wolf nearby to help her.

At the end of school she rushed out to the parking lot to find Jake already there and waiting. She was relieved to see him. She rushed into his arms and they left to La Push. Jake didn't want her anywhere else but his turf. That stupid leech wouldn't dare show up. He was slightly disappointed he didn't show today since he was more than ready for him but then again he would always be ready.

* * *

><p>Esme and Alice were in Forks picking up a few things. Mostly they were there picking up supplies. They needed to appear as if they were restocking their fridge. Thankfully the food wouldn't go to waste since they were just going to drop the food off at a shelter in Seattle. The moment they were seen they heard the whispers. They were mostly talking about Bella, Edward and now Jacob. Esme and Alice were slightly confused but they both assumed that Jacob was in the picture because he wanted to keep her away from them. Esme did pick a few things for their fridge since Bella would be more around more. She loved cooking for her when she could.<p>

Alice was more into the gossip than anything else. Sadly for her she went shopping during a time when all of her classmates were in school so Alice couldn't get any real details. They left without any interactions. Alice didn't really get any real information and Esme was still unknowing of how badly things are with Bella. She just wants to see her and make amends. She hated leaving her even if it was for the best. Hopefully after the kids go to school tomorrow Bella will be with them and everything will go back like before.

* * *

><p>Edward sat on the Cliffside watching his surroundings. He needed room to think. Alice was driving him nuts since she became useless. Jasper is feeling guilty all the time and its getting annoying as to how Alice cheers him up. Emmett and Rose are way too into each other since they returned. Carlisle seems wary of being back and as to how Bella will be with everyone. Esme is the only one who seems to have faith in him to repair the damage that was done to their relationship.<p>

If she only knew that the mutt got his hooks into his precious flower and turned her against him. Hopefully Esme will be able to convince Bella to return back to her true family. They can always protect her and look after her. Edward needed to figure out a way to separate his beloved from the dog but his emotions weren't letting him think straight. He had wanted to surprise her at school but Alice's one vision showed her happier on Thursday so he decided against it. Jacob would more than likely drive her to school again since he knows he's back so that won't be a good time to talk to her. Class would be harder since he doesn't want to draw more attention to them. Lunch and after school would be his safest bet. Then he can simply climb into her room at night and continue their talk then.  
><em><br>Yeah that would be the best course of action. Once I get rid of him I will make sure Bella spends all her time with us. She might not even be with him anymore. Jake has always been in the friend zone and one kiss doesn't prove anything. She would eventually realize that they are better off as friends and end that. Bella always said she would love me forever and I believe her. Maybe a trip with just the two of us will remind her of her love for me. When we would let the world melt around us and not care about anything else._

* * *

><p>The pack sat around the bonfire by the beach laughing and telling stories, mostly embarrassing ones, and enjoying a leech free day. Jake was aware that Esme and the pixie were spotted in town but he didn't tell Bella since it was nothing. He was glad it wasn't the damn mind reader since he would more than likely be getting way too much information from all the gossips in town. He hated not knowing what he was doing but for now he would just deal with it. His only priority right now was his love and she was next to him enjoying smores and bonding with his brothers.<p>

Emily, Kim and Bella left to the house after the pack decided to play football or wrestle. All three were inside Emily's home when they decided to talk to her.

"So how are you doing with all of this?" Emily started getting to the point just like Sam would.

Bella smiled knowing this was coming for some days now. "Good. It would help if I knew exactly what he was thinking in going to Italy and if whoever is over there knows if I'm alive." She remembered her talk with Edward about the laws the Volturi upheld and her knowing while still human was illegal.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked this time.

"Like the pack there must be someone always in charge, otherwise there would be chaos. There's a coven called the Volturi. They are governed by three kings who have been around for millennia's. They're the ones who make and uphold the laws of the vampire world. It is illegal for a human to know of their existence. Secrecy is key for survival, the only exceptions of knowing are if the human in question will become food or will be turned."

Kim and Emily paled. If the three kings found out about her then they might come to look for her. They will discover the pack. That was not good.

"Have you told Jacob about this?" Emily asked. Before Bella could answer Jake did it for her.

"No she hasn't." He was furious. Jake didn't mean to overhear but he couldn't stay away from her if he wanted to. Now he understood why Bella was tossing and turning all night. "When were you planning on telling me any of this?"

"Jake I'm sorry but I wasn't." He didn't like that answer. She held up her hand to explain. Meanwhile Kim and Emily went outside to make sure they had some privacy. Well as much as they could since they knew the guys were now listening too. "He told me that one of the kings can read your every thought with a single touch. It's much worse than HIS power since he can only see the surface thoughts, this person can see everything. Every thought, action and experience will be forever in his memory. Vampires can't forget anything Jake so this one man has extensive knowledge. Imagine what would happen if HE told him I'm alive. I would be expected to be turned or killed, there's no going around that. If he ever decides on meeting me he will see everything and know everything I know. That includes the pack."

Bella let the weight of her knowledge get digested by her very shocked boyfriend. He had no idea such power existed. If that one vampire were to touch any of them their entire lives would be exposed. He would know how to wipe them out and what their biggest weakness would be.

"I had no idea." Was all Jake could say. She more even more selfless than he gave her credit for.

"I wanted to keep it that way for a reason. The imprints were safe since they would never be placed anywhere near vampires so I knew the chances of them knowing was safer. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I just had to think of the 'what ifs'." She was quickly in his arms. _Another example of how I am not ready to be any type of leader._ (Jake thought)

Jake hated how inept he was at this. Bella could think ahead of situations he couldn't even know were possible. She kept so much hidden that it was weighing on her a lot. He should have known she would do something like that given her nature of letting harm come to her rather than anyone else.

"It's okay honey I understand. I would have done the same to protect you." Jake kissed her temple and held her as her heartbeat calmed. "We will know the answer to that soon. Sadly it will only happen when that bastard appears but at least there's a silver lining.

At that moment the pack came in. They weren't too happy with the news but then again she did keep it to herself for a reason. Now they all knew and they would have to come up with something to keep that subject out of their minds.

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked getting tired of never knowing everything.

"Yes, and for obvious reasons I am not sharing. The less you all know the better." Bella said. In that moment the pack was mad and proud at the same time. She wasn't an imprint but she was fiercely loyal and willing to put herself in harm's way for them. They will never forget this.

"Understood. I'm guessing this is another thing I will have to alpha order everyone to not think about." Sam said knowing it was the only way to keep this hidden.

Bella only nodded in agreement. No one liked being ordered around and Sam hated using alpha orders on them anyways. Sadly this was the only way. They spent the rest of the night talking of what information Bella needed to get from Edward. It would be a subject they only spoke of this one time and the boys would be rid of the entire conversation. No need in having Edward know in advance what they're after. Oh well, any false hope he derives from a BRIEF talk with Bella would just be icing on the cake.

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter :-).**  
><strong>Next will be Bella's and Edwards first time seeing each other face to face since he left her.<br>Don't forget to favorite, subscribe and review, thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Part 1  
><em>Italics are thoughts<em>  
><strong>Bold is for the wolves <strong>

(Wednesday night 22nd)

Bella held onto Jake tightly as they made their way home. Having him nearby eased her mind knowing he was safe with her. They arrived in no time to her house and parked next to Charlie's squad car. Jake loved leaving his bike on display for the leech to see.

Once inside they found Charlie eating a slice of pizza and watching TV.

"Hey kids." Charlie said.

"Hi dad." Bella said as she dropped her backpack on the chair and went to hug her dad.

"Hi Charlie." Jake said as he did the same, except the hugging.

"I see you took care of dinner, very nutritious by the way." Bella said as she made her way to the kitchen to get her and Jake something to drink. Thankfully Jake ate at the bonfire so a few slices would be his dessert.

"Thank you I try every now and then." Jake and Bella laughed at his so called tying but then again it was better than him burning down the kitchen. "So how was the beach?"

"Good, we mostly hung around the bonfire." Jake answered as he sat down and took a slice. _Yes more food._ (Jake thought)

"Did anything else exciting happen today?" Charlie asked not wanting to be specific. _Better not have_. (Charlie thought.)

They both picked up on it and Bella answered to calm him down.  
>"No, it was a peaceful day. Wish there would be more of those." She could see Charlie relax for a second and then tense again. <em>If not today then tomorrow. <em>(Charlie thought.)

"Me too." Charlie responded and lost himself in his show.

(After a few slices and a change in scenery)

Jake and Bella were doing their homework in her room. (With the door wide open for Charlie's sake) She loved having him live there but she wasn't going to allow his grades to fall. Billy would blame her and the guys would be merciless. Besides she liked to help him with his homework but lately he has been helping her more. Jacobs's new advanced brain since his change allows him to retain more information thus making him better at school since he focuses solely on the lesson. It does bother her that he does it to avoid imprinting but at the same time she's glad. Jake is an amazing guy who has been in love with her since day one and she finally saw that. A great caring man was in front of her and she wasn't going to let him go. They both still knew the threat of the imprint could happen but they wanted to at least give their love a chance instead of wondering 'what if' for the rest of their lives.

"Honey what's wrong?" Jake asked bringing Bella out of her thoughts. Her mind always shifted back to that topic.

"Oh nothing." She said. Jake set down his book and tilted her face up to see her eyes.

"The imprint again?" He knew that look all too well. It was always looming over them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it just popped into my head." Bella looked away but Jake simply pulled her closer.

"Honey I know how you feel. I'm terrified of imprinting one day and be forever tied to someone I didn't fall in love with. I loved you since we were kids. I want you and no one else. I don't know why the spirits didn't choose us to be together but I don't care. As far as I am concerned I will always love you even if I imprint. You will always be my number one girl."

Bella took solace in his words. She knew it could happen but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid and not love simply because Edward mistreated her heart. She would live, laugh and love with everything she had and damn all the consequences.

"You will always be my number one guy." Bella said as they both leaned in to kiss. Jake pulled away and averted his gaze. Bella quickly understood as she looked down to her book just in time before Charlie walked in.

"You two need anything?" Charlie asked from the door.

"No." Both Jake and Bella answered at the same time.

"Okay I'll be down stairs if you need me." Charlie said before quickly glancing around his daughter's room and then walking away.

"You could have given me a better warning Jake." Bella said when he was gone.

"But I like seeing the confused look on your face. You look too cute." He said as he touched her nose with his finger.

Bella glared at him which only made him smile wider. He loved to tease her.

"Keep it up and you will find itching powder in your clothes." She threatened.

"Did I forget to mention how cute you look when you threaten?" He asked making a love struck face.

Bella turned her head and let her hair cascade between them hiding her face behind her beautiful chestnut locks.  
>"Can we please just finish this already?" She pointed to their homework.<p>

"Fine. To be continued." Jake said cheerfully as he heard Bella slightly groan in annoyance. Thankfully he hadn't done that in front of the guys or they would all be doing that to her by now.

Jake and Bella finished their assignments with fewer intermissions and 4 more visits from Charlie to "check if they needed anything". They separated to get ready for bed. While Bella showered Jake busied himself by triple checking her windows. He didn't want to start thinking of her in the shower so he concentrated fully on any ways HE could try to get in or see her. The little pieces of wood were gone and now replaced with a much more noisy way to determine if someone tries to open the window. They replaced her curtains with thicker material that covers more than her windows. Jake wanted to make sure she had as much privacy as possible. Bella didn't like them but she understood why she needed them.

When Bella returned Jake made sure to be out of the room as to allow her to change in peace otherwise the sight of her in that state of undress might drive him to throw her on the bed and passionately bathe her in his scent. His wolf practically jumped with excitement of doing that but then Charlie would shoot him for so much as trying while he was in the house let alone alive.

Jake took a quick shower and attended to his own needs quickly. He didn't want to make any noise just in case one of his pack brothers was close. If one of them heard anything like that he would never hear the end of it. When Jake was done "showering" he changed into his jammies which consisted of only some rather loose shorts with NOTHING else on. His new-found wolf temperature didn't allow for more if he wanted a sweat free sleep. Jake knocked on Bella's door and went inside when she said "come in".

"Hey honey I just came in for my good night kiss." He approached her bed and bend down to kiss her on the lips. It was a quick simple kiss but it was filled with all his love and devotion

"Good, I couldn't sleep without one." Bella said when he pulled away.

"More proof that we should spend every waking moment together." He said as he looked into her eyes. Hopefully that will happen soon. He wanted to move in with her as soon as she graduated. His dad wouldn't object but Charlie would more than likely shoot him. Maybe.

"Yes." She kissed him again this time slightly longer. Bella knew he needed it. Not knowing when HE will show up is stressful on both of them.  
>"Good night."<p>

"Goodnight Honey." Jake said as he caught his breath. She always manages to take it with her when they kiss.

Bella watched her boyfriend leave her room with the cutest "on cloud nine" look on his face. She knew it would fade as soon as he began to go to sleep but she would help however she could.

She settled into her bed and waited for everything to go silent. Charlie had already said goodnight but he wouldn't sleep until ten to twenty minutes after her door was closed. He was still iffy with a boy in the house but at least he didn't over do it. Renee would have bombarded her with questions and maybe even left them condoms. Bella shook the unpleasant thought out of her head. That was not a particular train of thought she wanted to go down.

As she finally started to feel the lulling pull of sleep she began to have an overwhelming feeling of dread. In that moment she knew she would see him again tomorrow. The only positive thing would be that she would see Emmett and Rosalie again.

Bella was swept under her need for rest and soon in deep REM sleep. She envisioned all of the ways tomorrow would go. Hopefully it would all work out and Edward will realize he had lost her the moment she tells him she moved on but she knows better. Things never go her way for long.

* * *

><p>(Thursday 23rd) Cullen House<p>

Emmett and Rosalie went through the motions of getting ready for school as they usually did before shit hit the fan with the exception of having their thoughts scattered. It was harder for Emmett since every inch of him wanted to hold Bella in his arms again and beg for forgiveness in person but he pushed those thoughts away. For now it was football and baseball with a few thoughts of Rose naked.

Rosalie had nothing but shallow thoughts in her head. She knew they would piss off Edward the most so she purposefully acted as vapid as she could. She judged every piece of clothing meticulously with as much detail as she could debating internally which outfit would shatter the egos of every girl that saw her. They weren't going back to school since they technically already graduated so this would just look like they were dropping off their siblings.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her walk in closet going through all of her clothes. She wanted to find the perfect outfit for their return and so far all night long still wasn't enough time. Jasper didn't care what he wore as long as he didn't go naked. He was enjoying a book by the window while his wife entertained herself by scrambling to find their "perfect outfits". He was starting to get a headache from all of the emotions radiating off of her. Energy by the bucket loads, excitement, happiness, guilt, dread, perseverance and determination. Jasper felt about the same since he didn't know how Bella would receive them. He wanted to apologize and beg her to give them another chance. He only hoped they were given one.

Edward was in his room preparing himself. He didn't want to lose his temper when the mutt appeared by Bella's side. If he wanted her back he would have to keep his temper in check. He has been going over every conversation imaginable in his head. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard and not have an answer. Making her see that he was truly repentant would be key to bringing her back to them. Today would be the first step to having Bella back in his arms.

* * *

><p>Charlie begrudgingly left his house again not knowing if HE would dare show his face again. Charlie had debated changing Bella schools but that idea died as soon as he thought about it. Bella would never go away just to avoid him and HE had enough money to follow her anywhere. He left Jake a note reminding him to tell him if anything happens. When he finally made it to the station he knew today would be the day by the single fact that when he walked in none of his officers would look at him in the eye. They knew they were back and were most likely thinking of the man hunt that ensued after their speedy departure. Some even thought HE had harmed her and that's why they left so fast. He never cleared up those rumors and now he was glad since it made them instantly dislike HIM. That's at least one perk for Bells. Charlie thought as he knew that his officers would help her in a heartbeat if she were to ever need it.<p>

Charlie was almost to his office when he decided to make a detour by the emergency call center which was a small office towards the back on the opposite hall.

"Hey Debs if any calls come in involving Forks High can you patch it straight to me. I don't care who is out in the field just send me the call first okay." He said as he looked at the forty something year old Deborah who instantly knew the meaning behind the request.

"Sure thing Chief. Consider it done." She said as she gave him a polite smile.

Charlie nodded his head and gave her a quick goodbye. He didn't know for sure something would happen but it would be better to have all the bases covered just in case. He entered his office and sat down at his desk and only stared at a picture of Bella with Jake. He hoped whatever deity was out there that those two made it. Both had been through enough pain and loss in this life that they deserved happiness. Charlie stared at that picture and his watch as he waited for any news of what today would bring for his daughter.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up to someone kissing her. A quick surge of panic and fear filled her as she initially thought it was him when she felt his warmth surrounding her.<p>

"Well someone's in a good mood." She said turning away not wanting him to smell her morning breath.

"Mm-hmm." Jake agreed while he crawled into bed with her and cradled her into his enormous arms.

"I'm guessing Charlie left?" She asked knowing he wouldn't be so bold if Charlie was home.

Jake only nodded yes. He didn't want to let go.

"Jake, we both have school so don't even start." She said firmly knowing where this was going.  
>He began to sulk like a puppy dog that just had his favorite toy taken away.<br>"Don't start with that too it won't work. We both know why you don't want me to go and I feel the same but it's going to happen sooner than later so we better get it over with.

"I hate it when you're right." He said.

"You should be used to it by now since I'm always right." Bella said as she was quickly lifted off the bed and into Jake's arms being spinned around the room. Speed + Clumsiness don't mix so she was instantly terrified. Jake took pity on her and set her down. When she finally managed to get out of his arms she simply walked towards the bathroom and told him to knock it off. Jake of course didn't listen. He loved to scare her with his skills since he knew she hated how graceful he was for a big guy when she could trip on air.

Today was Jake's turn to surprise his love with a nice breakfast. He couldn't do much in the kitchen but he had enough time for some simple eggs with French toast while she got ready. He wanted to start off her day in a good mood since he had a feeling today was the day.

His wolf was agitated more than usual since it knew all too well the damage they could inflict on him and Jake. It wanted to take Bella away somewhere no one could reach them. Jake still didn't like that on some level his wolf wanted to bite her. He has tried to find the meaning in the old records but there are so many that it's hard to know where to look let alone know what to look for. He would eventually have to go to Old Quil for help.

Jake was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bella's door open. He grabbed their plates and placed them on the table for her.

"Guess what I made for us-." He stopped when his eyes landed on her.

Bella was dressed to the nines. She wasn't showing any skin but it didn't make a difference. In his eyes she was breathtaking. His wolf agreed. She had on tight dark skinny jeans with calf length boots on that made her legs look longer. She had a pure white long sleeved top under her hip length leather jacket with a simple grey patterned scarf. Her jewelry was a simple locket ring paired with small diamond studded earrings. Her backpack was traded for a messenger style bag and the only hint of color was on her now red nails. _(Link to Photo in Profile) _

'WOW.' Was all Jake could think for a second. She looked drop dead gorgeous.  
>'She's never done that for me.' Panic and fear coursed through him as he began to g down the rabbit hole with that thought. He hoped that she wasn't doing this to impress HIM.<p>

"What do you think?" Bella asked shyly. She never put much effort to what she wore and it didn't hit her until she woke up and realized that if today was the day then she would make sure it would be memorable. She would show him not only did she move on but she isn't the same shy, quiet, pushover little girl he left behind in the forest like trash. She was Isabella Swan and she left that behind. She is Jacob Blacks girlfriend. He will one day be the leader of the pack and his mate should be someone who isn't afraid of the past but someone who confronts them head on and without fear.

"I think you look amazing." Jake could barely speak. "What's with the different look?" He didn't want to ask let alone know what the answer may be but he needed to know.

"I wanted to show everyone I'm not the same little girl that was manipulated into leaving her friends and family for the jerk who disposed of her like trash in the woods to die." She said with pride as she descended the stairs and stopped in front of him.

A smile of pride spread across his face as he realized the effort wasn't to bring him back but rather push him further away. He could see it now. They would arrive at school with Bella holding on to him looking sexy as hell while all he can do is just sit there and stew in his own hatred and stupidity. He loved it.  
>"You could have done that by wearing your pj's." He said as he kissed her.<p>

Bella couldn't help but laugh. The thought of looking like a new stronger person in her pj's was laughable.

"Sure." She kissed his chin since that's all she could reach without him leaning down. "That looks good." She pointed to the food on the table.

"I hope it tastes good too." He said as he pulled out her chair for her. Bella gladly sat down and took a bite.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He laughed. At least she hadn't said something with a mouthful.  
>They ate their breakfast in silence. Jake finished first of course and quickly changed, in front of her, Bella almost choked on her food. <em>That's so wrong.<em> She thought.

"Jake that's not fair." Bella said as she finished her food and went to place the dishes in the sink.

"You come downstairs looking like that and you don't expect retaliation? I don't think so honey." He said as he slowly put on his black shirt. He was enjoying the look of lust in her eyes.

Bella could feel the electricity in the room building. They both knew nothing should happen or they will be late.  
>Jake tensed instantly the moment he could smell her arousal. His wolf was clawing at the surface. He wanted her. They both realized what was happening and in a silent conversation with their eyes Jacob quickly gathered his things and ran out of the house. He needed the clean air more than anything right now. If Bella would have moved his wolf instinct would have made him chase her and from there he wouldn't be able to stop.<p>

Bella snapped out of her little trance and grabbed her bag. She headed out and once she made sure the house was locked she joined Jacob who seemed much calmer. Then again he did look like he was holding on to the bike for dear life since she would now be glued to him on their way to school.

"I may go a little faster than usual since we are running a little late okay?" He said as he handed her a helmet.

"Yeah I think today that's a good thing." She was about to place the helmet on when he stopped her and bought her close.

"No matter what happens today just know that I love you and I will just be a call away." His eyes pierced through to her very soul and exposed everything they hid. With that sentence he told her how much he loved her and how scared he was to lose that.

Bella felt adored, loved, wanted and just about everything else that couldn't be expressed through words. She held his face and looked right back at him and his wolf with love and devotion.  
>"I love you so much and nothing and no one will change that."<p>

Jake smiled and felt better. He felt silly for panicking but he loved her since they were children and finally having her in his life and the packs was amazing. He wouldn't let that go. Ever.

"Let's get this show on the road then. I'm sure we are going to have all eyes on us today." He said as she climbed on and held him.  
>"Ready honey?" He asked as he revved the bike to life.<p>

"No." She said as Jake just laughed.

* * *

><p>The Cullen's drove to school as usual. Emmett took his Jeep with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper while Edward drove alone in his Volvo as usual. Plus no one wanted to drive with him. Jasper couldn't deal with his emotions let alone with everyone else's around Edward. Alice was nervous and being near Jasper helped. Rosalie and Emmett were still hiding their secret from him so the distance helped since he would more than likely be wrapped up in his own thoughts and then everyone else's.<p>

The students were mostly outside the main door loitering. Others were on the benches and the rest in small groups leaned up against their cars. No one was paying much attention to anything else when the Cullen's cars came into view. Time seemed to slow down. All attention was diverted their way and instantly you could see phones being taken out and texts practically flying from phone to phone. The majority of the guys groaned since the 'eye candy' came back much to their hatred. The girls were pretty much gushing that they were back.

To most it would seem insignificant but when you live in a small town almost anything is news worthy. It also helped that the last time the Cullen's were talked about was when Edward Cullen dumped Bella Swan in the harshest way possible and she lost her mind. Rumors about her being pregnant to cheating allegations were flying with people speculating as to what happened. With their return the gossip will only come back.

They all parked in their old spots. It didn't really surprise them they were left alone. None of them exited their cars. Emmett simply parked the Jeep and continued to blast their music. They acted like they were going through their backpack and or checking their makeup. Edward simply flipped through a folder he had with his papers. It was pretty obvious Bella wasn't there since it was the first thing they all checked for.

Alice lowered the volume a little to better talk to Edward.  
>"Should we wait?" She spoke aloud.<p>

Edward grabbed his phone and placed it on his ear.  
>"Yeah. I'm not going in until I talk to her."<p>

"We figured that." Emmett said.

Jasper smirked. _'Didn't expect different.'_ He thought.

"We should all be here to see her. It would be easier on her." Edward said and then lowered the phone ending the conversation.

"Easier on her or on you." Rosalie said knowing why he preferred to have them there too.

"Getting her back won't be easy Eddie boy." Emmett said angrily. He was trying to keep his thoughts in check but it was getting harder. He just wanted to hug her again. Edward wasn't making it easier either.

Emmett felt his anger rising and the desire to go to the Volvo and strangle Edward when he was overcome with a calming feeling. His anger and hatred dissipated. He knew why instantly.

"Cut it out." Emmett said turning to the back seat where grinning Jasper sat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What did I do? I'm just enjoying the music." Jasper said feigning innocence.

Emmett simply turned around and sulked. He understood why he did it but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

><p>"Jake I'm scared. I don't know how to explain this but I know they are there. I can feel it." Bella yelled as she clung to Jake.<p>

"It will be alright Honey. I won't let them hurt you." Jake said as he leaned back a little.

Bella embraced him and took refuge in his words. He was her rock and that would never change.

As they got nearer Bella instinctively tightened her arms around Jake. When they turned into the school parking lot Bella squeezed with all her might. It wasn't anything to hurt Jake but he could tell she was mortified. Everyone was outside waiting. He could see the Cullen's cars and the students were obviously hanging around for the 'confrontation'.

Jake wanted this to be over so he parked his bike behind the car next to Emmett's Jeep. If Bella was going to see them all then it would be near him where he could keep an eye on them. And with that thought Jake kept his mind blank.

All of the Cullen's exited their cars as Bella was barely getting off the bike. Edward was thrown. He missed her so much that having her so close and not being able to reach out to her and get her away from that metal death trap was torture. Bella took off her helmet and gave it to Jake who unmounted the bike and hooked it to one of the handle bars.

A few people inched closer to hear but they didn't dare get closer. Jake leaned against the bike and placed his arm around Bella's waist. She was leaning against him and it was clear to Edward they were dating. He was furious but he couldn't maintain that emotion for long since Jasper was helping keep things civilized. Edward wanted to know more but Jake's mind was a blank to him. It was mostly 'filler' thoughts and nothing significant.

He wanted answers but now he didn't know where to begin. Thankfully Alice took charge for all of them.

"Hi Bella." Alice said with a smile and hope in her eyes.

Bella took a deep breath to collect herself. She felt calmer but she knew it was Jasper's doing. It was actually a welcome feeling.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella." Edward finally decided to speak.  
>"I'm so sorry love. I never meant to hurt you."<p>

Bella held her hand up to silence him. She felt Jake lightly squeeze her side as a sign of support. She had thought of this many times and she was drawing a blank on what to say. Jake took it as his cue to save his girlfriend.

"She isn't ready to speak to you . . . . Cullen." Jake said venomously. He hated having to address him.

Edward stiffened as he saw Bella lean into Jake's embrace. It was like being slowly burned piece by piece to see her finding comfort in Jake.

"Belly boo?" Emmett spoke wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Emmett." Bella said as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She searched them for any sign of resentment in them.

"We missed you so much." Emmett said and hoped she still felt the same way about him and Rosalie.

Bella looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and an aching to hold her again. She was relieved and overjoyed he hadn't changed her mind. Bella looked to Jake who simply let go of her waist and she ran into Emmett's waiting arms.

Emmett hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her and spun her around. Edward looked on in envy and hatred since he could now see what Emmett and Rosalie were hiding. Everyone else in the parking was pretty much confused at the sudden display of affection. It started to give Edward a headache.

"I'm so happy I can hug you again Bella. I missed you so much." Emmett said next to her ear since he still hadn't let go.

"I missed you too Emmy." Bella said when he put her down but still hadn't let go.  
>"Hi Rose." She said as she turned to Rosalie who was just watching them and smiling in seeing her mate so happy.<p>

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you again." Rosalie said.

"Likewise." Bella said as she squeezed Emmett's arms so he could let go. He did begrudgingly and she walked back to Jake.

_'Well well well. Looks like Emmett couldn't stay away from her._' Jasper thought to Edward. _'I guess he loved her more than you.'_

_'I cannot believe they have been talking! I should have seen it. Damned dog!'_ Alice thought to no one in particular.

_'Yes we both have been talking to her. Get over it! I wasn't going to let you ruin my relationship with her because you fucked up!' _Emmett yelled in his mind as Bella walked back to Jacob. _'Oh and I knew about the two of them. Hell I encouraged it.'_

Jasper was trying to calm Edward down but it was difficult. This little discovery made his anger worse.

"You two have been talking to her when we left to make sure she was safe." Edward whisper yelled so no one else but their group heard.

"Yes Edward we did. We took the necessary precautions to make sure no one knew we were. Plus we kept it from the rest of the family just in case." Emmett said defensively. He would not allow him to fuck this up again.

"It was for her safety Emmett. It was better for her to be away from us. We put her in danger." Alice said and instantly regretted it since her words also wounded Jasper.

"How was it safe to leave Bella alone in the woods lost without any sense of where she was? Sam found her hours later after her dad organized a search party. He found her hypothermic and completely out of it. How was that for her safety," Jake said holding Bella closer now. He let the image of Bella that night from Sam's' memory show.

Edward flinched at how defenseless and fragile she looked.  
><em>'What have I done? I'm so sorry my love. No wonder he was able to take you away from me. I made it so easy for him to take advantage of you in that state.'<em>

"Bella I'm so sorry I should have thought of the possibility of you following me." Edward took a step forward and Jake growled as Bella sunk closer to him.

Edward stepped back.

Jake quickly calmed himself down before he did anything stupid. His wolf was itching to get out. It wanted to rip Edward to pieces for making Bella scared. It had been waiting a long time for this moment.

Edward smirked ever so slightly at his thoughts. He knew a little more now.  
>Jacob caught his smirk and shifted his thoughts. He wasn't going to let that happen again.<p>

(The bell rings)

Edward was happy since he could now speak to her with no interference from the mutt. Their 'audience' was split between watching and having to go to class.

"I don't want to talk to HIM today. Please make sure HE stays away from me." Bella said to Emmett who only smiled in reply. He would be all too happy to do that.

Edwards smile fell as he realized things would be even harder.

"Bella please let me explain." Edward said.

"She doesn't want to hear it sparkles." Jacob said as he wrapped both arms around her now. Bella wiped away a tear but she knew they could smell the salt.  
>"I'm warning you, keep your distance from her or else."<p>

Everyone with the exception of Bella could hear the rumbles in the forest nearby. The wolves were there ready and waiting to help their brother and sister.

"Jake I should go in and you should go to school. I don't want you to be late." Bella said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Emmett will be nearby." Bella said and then turned to Emmett. "Right Emmy?"

"Try and stop me." Emmett said to Bella. He turned to Jake and simply nodded and gave him a silent promise with his eyes. Jacob only nodded back.

"Okay honey." Jacob kissed her. Edward stood still, everything in him wanted to turn away but he wouldn't give Jacob the satisfaction.  
>"I will pick you up as soon as schools out and not a minute more." He said as he looked into her eyes.<br>"I'm only one call away."

"I know." Bella said as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He let go only one arm and handed her her bag. Jake climbed onto the bike and put on the helmet. He didn't want to leave but he had to get used to it.

"Hurry honey I don't want you to be late. I'm sure Angela is dying to talk to you." Jake said as Emmett and Rosalie stepped next to her to walk with her. Emmett nodded to him again and with that Jake turned the bike on and hauled ass out of there. He was afraid of returning to burn Edward and causing a war between the Cullen's and the wolves.

Bella watched Jacob leave. She wanted him next to her but she had to be strong. She thought she would be okay but the effect Edward still had on her scared her.

"Come on Belly boo we are soo running late." Emmett said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to move her.

Edward was about to go after her when Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Edward. She needs time." Jasper said as he intervened since he sensed his determination when Jacob left.

"Fine. But I can't stay away from her." Edward said.

"I know, but for now give her space. If she could welcome Emmett and Rosalie then there's still hope for the rest of us." Jasper said and with that he walked away with Alice who had been unusually quiet.

Maybe realizing how badly you fucked up with someone you claimed as a best friend/sister has that kind of effect. She needed to think and right now Jasper was the only thing helping.

Edward stood there as he watched the love of his existence walk away with his traitorous brother and sister. The majority of people had cleared out already. Many disappointed there hadn't been a fight. Nothing had gone as he had thought they would.

_Maybe Jasper is right. She does need space after everything. My poor love is much too fragile to have handled it better.  
>I will give her the space she wants and with time she will remember how much she loved me. She will leave that careless mutt and come to live her forever with us.<br>Don't worry love. I know exactly what you need.  
><em>

**Yes that's the end of part 1. Part 2 will be up soon.  
>I hope you all enjoyed the confrontation. Then again the day isn't over. Edward will not give up so easily.<br>Thun thun thun. Lol ;-)**

Don't forget to FAV, subscribe and Review. I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
